


Postwar perfect world

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Cyberverse
Genre: Group Sex, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Сборник историй по Cyberverse.Части будут добавляться по мере написания.Описание в каждой главе отдельно.Истории закончены и друг с другом НЕ взаимосвязаны.
Relationships: Cheetor - Relationship, Perceptor/Dead End, Starscream/Bumblebee/Thundercracker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 1) Персептор/Дэд Энд (романтика, немного юмор, оральный секс).

**Author's Note:**

> Дэд Энд и Персептор:  
> https://sun9-37.userapi.com/c857132/v857132739/10ae8e/_Ansz3ktnpA.jpg  
> https://sun1-90.userapi.com/fb1neEx0M9_b_mXYGC2kHAnE8Koh7Ruvu1l7OQ/7ChlK4J-rjE.jpg

**Примечания:  
Дэд Энд влюблён в Перси, но боится в этом признаться. Он находит в себе силы перешагнуть черту дозволенного и с удивлением узнаёт, что многие проблемы и страхи существуют только в его собственном воображении.**

**P.S. Поскольку Дэд Энд в каноне малость пессимистичный малый, он получился у меня немного няшкой-стесняшкой х) Но это правда мило.**

*** 

Дэд Энд сомневался долго. Решение постоянно колебалось. Вчера казалось, что это отличная идея, и он только выиграет, если пересечёт черту. А сегодня приходило осознание, что это была самая ужасная мысль, которая посещала его когда-либо. Десептикон разрывался почти в буквальном смысле. Ему жутко хотелось попробовать, но страх создать кучу лишних проблем тормозил. Стантикон не собирался становиться спусковым крючком новой гражданской войны. Мегатрон вернулся и строго-настрого запретил пересекать границу территории автоботов, но именно это Дэд Энд и собирался сделать. Он долго копался и собирался с силами, пока, наконец, не предстал перед чертой.  
Барьер, разделявший планету, сняли за ненадобностью, однако лидер фракции десептиконов всё-таки придерживался мысли, что у его солдатов должно быть своё неприкосновенное место. И поспорить с этим мало кто решался. После сражения с его злобным альтер-эго многие кибертронцы переживали некоторую переоценку ценностей. И Дэд Энд не был исключением. Он поднял шлем, всматриваясь в зарево заката. Пожалуй, это последний шанс - либо он переступает через себя и свои страхи, либо перестаёт об этом думать. Выбор очевиден, но была одна небольшая проблемка - кое-что по ту сторону границу превратилось в навязчивую мысль, которая довольно долгое время крутилась у него в мозговом модуле. И с этим пора было кончать. Дэд Энд стравил пар и переступил барьер.  
Ничего не случилось. Война не развязалась, очередной двойник не вылез из параллельной вселенной. И даже патруль, мирно скользящий вдоль линии границы, проигнорировал наглое нарушение десептиконом чужих территорий. Дэд Энд был готов в любой момент сорваться и убежать, отпрыгнуть. Он почти молил вселенную о том, чтобы она подала ему знак: пусть хоть тот же патрульный спросит у него, что он здесь забыл. И это станет уважительной причиной для самого себя, чтобы не идти дальше. Но автобот только подмигнул ему фарами, словно благословляя, и направился дальше. Любопытно… Какой такой приказ отдал Оптимус Прайм, что его так легко пропустили?  
Стантикон сгорбился и, стравив пар, решительно направился дальше. Он прекрасно помнил, где располагался бар Маккадама и надеялся, что тот до сих пор функционирует. В противном случае… Дэд Энд одёрнул самого себя: Астротрейн частенько подсмеивался над ним и говорил, что нужно учиться думать позитивно. Оптимизма в искре как не было, так и не появлялось, но десептикон и вправду попытался настроиться на более благополучный лад. Нужно хотя бы попробовать, а там будет видно. Иначе он ещё долгое время будет ходить и корить себя за то, что не рискнул. Как говорится, не попробуешь - не узнаешь. А неизвестность угнетала.  
Дэд Энд трансформировался в автомобиль и, затерев на всякий случай свою метку, покатил по тёмным переулкам к бару. Даже если кто-то увидит, что он десептикон, маловероятно, что его узнают. Стантикон редко лез в эпицентр сражений и оказывался там только в тех редких случаях, когда обстоятельства не зависели от него самого. В отличие от того, с кем он втайне хотел повидаться ещё хотя бы раз.  
Персептор впечатлил его с того раза, когда стантикон встретился с ним впервые. Чертовски прямолинейный, невероятно умный и жутко харизматичный - он покорил Дэд Энда сразу же. Как самый настоящий десептикон, да ещё и в военное время, мех строго-настрого запретили себе думать о нём как-то ещё, кроме как о временном союзнике. Но, как известно, искре не прикажешь. И если первое время удавалось сдержаться, несмотря на то, сколько они работали вместе, то впоследствии десептикон прошёл через все стадии принятия новой для него мысли. У Дэд Энда никогда не было такого, чтобы искра опускалась куда-то вниз, стоило ему только взглянуть на другого меха. Случайные романы, многоразовые связи - да, такое происходило, хотя особо богатой историей отношений Дэд Энд похвастаться не мог (в отличие от той же Слипстрим, к примеру). Но чтобы робеть и тупеть, превращаясь в безыскрового дрона, - нет, подобного у стантикона не было никогда. И оттого было ещё страшнее приближаться к знакомому бару, долгое время служившему им всем временным пристанищем.  
Дэд Энд почти добрался до пункта назначения, когда сознание пронзила острая, словно копьё, мысль: он ничего с собой не взял. Даже самого жалкого и ничего незначащего подарка. Шлак. Кажется, придётся всё-таки вернуться и подготовиться более основательно. Персептор, скорее всего, либо рассмеётся в голос, либо просто пошлёт его куда-нибудь подальше с такими странными предложениями и подкатами. Если банки памяти стантикону не изменяли, то автоботы любили подарки и ухаживания. Это к десептикону можно было завалиться без стука с совершенно безбашенным предложением. Те, как правило, соглашались. Но здесь такое не прокатит. От неожиданности Дэд Энд резко вдарил по тормозам и перешёл в робомод.  
\- Шлак, болван ржавый, - выругался он, чувствуя, как испаряется хорошее настроение. Кто бы что бы ни говорил, но ему никак не удавалось “мыслить позитивно”. Весь мир, казалось, кричал об обратном. - Придётся вернуться, - пробормотал он самому себе под носовой конус, - я не готов. Я совершенно не готов! О чём я только думал!  
\- О чём? - его с силой хлопнули по плечевому блоку, и стантикон едва удержался на ногах, задумавшись и погрузившись в себя настолько, что незнакомец умудрился подобраться к нему бесшумно и незаметно. - Ха! Дэд Энд! Ты что ли?! - его дёрнули вверх и сжали в исполинских объятиях. - Какими судьбами, чувак?!  
Чувак надломлено хрипнул, умоляя о пощаде, и его отпустили.  
\- К-клоббер? - удивился десептикон. - А что ты здесь…? - он осёкся: мех задумался и на автомате доехал до бара, временно перестав обращать внимание на других авотоботов, которых вокруг было полным-полно. Под вечер все высыпали на улицы гулять и веселиться, отдыхать после восстановительно-ремонтных работ и приятно проводить время в компании друг друга. - М-м… привет.  
\- А чего ты не сказал, что приедешь? - поинтересовалась фембот, опустив того на землю. - Хотя налить. Я шлаково рада видеть тебя! - Дэд Энда снова хлопнули по плечу, и тот с трудом удержался на ногах.  
\- Я тоже рад, - хоть в чём-то Дэд Энд был искренен. - Как актив? Не надоело быть автоботом? - он ткнул в инсигнию на её честплейте и тут же рассмеялся. Клоббер с радостью вторила ему.  
\- Пойдём, - она потащила старого друга к дверям бара, - отвечаю, парни будут рады видеть тебя!  
Стантикон не успел спросить, какие именно. Но стоило ему пересечь порог бара, как всё встало на свои места. К его немалому удивлению за столами сидели не только автоботы… Дэд Энд не без помощи старой подруги закрыл рот. Стоять с отвалившейся челюстью было, как минимум, неприлично.  
\- Саундвейв? - мех перезагрузил оптику и снова подключил её, но галлюцинация никуда не делась. Десептиконский связист и один из заместителей лорда Мегатрона как сидел за столом, рассматривая трёхмерные паззлы, так и остался. Напротив с удобством устроился Хот Род, который периодически отвлекал новоявленного товарища разномастными вопросами. - Да быть не может…  
За другим столом восседали Шэдоу Страйкер и Проул на одной стороне и Рэк-и-Руин напротив. Эти трое (или четверо?) с азартом резались в карты. Упругие металлические пластинки только так летали по столу, накрывая друг друг и перемешиваясь. Поодаль хихикала и перебрасывалась комментариями сикерская триада Мегатрона - Новасторм, Эсидсторм и Тандеркрекер удивительно синхронно свистнули, когда заметили ещё одного товарища по знаку. Дэд Энд мог поклясться хоть собственной жизнью, что к такому он оказался не готов.  
\- Проходи! Перси тебе нальёт! - насладившись произведённым эффектом, Клоббер подтолкнула его к барной стойке. - Наверное, он пошёл за добавкой. Сам знаешь, запасы тут хорошие, - протянула она.  
Стантикон неуклюже уселся на свободный стол и, не утерпев, снова обернулся. В шлеме никак не укладывалась мысль, что автоботы и десептиконы, много лет истреблявшие друг друга, могли вот так спокойно сидеть и абсолютно безобидно проводить друг с другом время.  
\- Хей, Дэд! Как актив? - его заметил Хот Род и, подскочив, помахал. - Давно тебя не видел! Чем занимался?  
Стантикон окончательно потерялся и пропустил момент, когда рядом с ним с гулким бряканьем опустился на стол энергофор, доверху наполненный топливом.  
\- Давно тебя не было, - Персептор чуть наклонился вперёд, всматриваясь в пустоту тёмными провалами глазниц, - я уж думал, ты покинул Кибертрон. Почему не заходил?  
\- Ха-ха, соскучился что ли? - рассмеялась Клоббер и пихнула стантикона вбок. - Чувак, это твой шанс!  
Дэд Энду стремительно захотелось провалиться под землю и больше никогда не появляться на её поверхности. Зачем Клоббер говорила о таких смущающих вещах? Пусть даже в шутку? Собственная реакция несколько напугала десептикона, и он откашлялся, оттягивая неизбежный момент ответа.  
\- Да так… занят был, - нейтрально отозвался он, про себя радуясь, что Персептор не видел его так, как другие. Клоббер в силу некоторой наивности и доверчивости не заметила смущения, а вот автобот, обнаружив разгорячённый фейсплет, наверняка прошёлся бы по нему каким-нибудь колким комментарием. - Вижу, у тебя всё в порядке. Процветаешь… Маккадам, думаю, был бы рад, что его бар продолжает жить.  
\- Это хорошее место, а хорошие места должны быть всегда, - благосклонно согласился с ним Персептор. - Пей, обещаю, не отравлено, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Дэд Энд кашлянул, избавляясь от кома, вставшего в горловом шлюзе, и сделал пару глотков. Неплохо, как ни странно, топливо ничуть не уступало энергону самого Маккадама. Несмотря на то, что они оба брали энгекс из запасов, хранившихся в титане, Дэд Энду почему-то казалось, что Персептор будет его как-то по-другому подавать. И оттого изменится сам вкус.  
\- А ты как? Навсегда решил сменить род деятельности? - чувствуя, что пауза затягивается, поинтересовался Дэд Энд и тут же дал себе мысленную затрещину: зачем спрашивать очевидное? Да что же он как юнглинг неопытный, впервые влюбившийся в другого меха?!  
\- Прости, Дэд, я должна отлучиться, - Клоббер в этот раз обошлась просто крепким рукопожатием, - надеюсь, ещё свидимся. Пока, Перси! Хот Род!  
\- Бывай! - крикнул ей вслед гонщик и вернулся к датападу. Мех ёрзал на своём месте и нет-нет, а поднимал шлем к Саундвейву. - Слушай, а ты знаешь, как называется основание гранённых кристаллов, добытых в жерле вулкана?  
Что ответил связист, Дэд Энд не услышал, но почти сразу больше почувствовал, чем увидел чужой интерес к своей скромной персоне.  
\- Я не знал, что здесь… так много народа, - признался он и снова пригубил топливо. - Лорд Мегатрон не давал прямых указаний насчёт границы. Мне казалось, что…  
\- Бар только для автоботов? - рассмеялся учёный. - Нет. Мне нравилась политика Мака и я решил придерживаться её и дальше. Правила те же: никаких драк. Иначе я спущу на них Скаллкранчер. Она начала привыкать к посторонним меха, но это не помешает ей откусить кому-нибудь ногу.  
\- Она что? - опешил Дэд Энд. - Погоди, мы ведь говорим о том самом звероформере?  
\- Да, это Скаллкранчер, - подтвердил Персептор, методично протирая только что вымытые энергоформы. - Она скучает по Маккадаму, но я забочусь о ней. Думаю, у меня неплохо получается. Она любит играть в “Принеси-подай”. Кинешь ей что-нибудь, а она приносит тебе это обратно. Бывает довольно увлекательно. Хочешь как-нибудь попробовать?  
\- Я… н-не знаю, - мягко говоря, Дэд Энд удивился такому предложению. - Может быть. Хотя я плохо себе это представляю.  
Огромный и несколько неповоротливый звероформер-аллигатор не очень-то походил на домашнего питомца в воображении стантикона. Но не верить Персептору оснований не было, и мех согласно кивнул.  
\- Кстати, если хочешь, можешь поучаствовать в спортивном турнире, - автобот кивнул шлемом за проекционную доску позади себя. Дэд Энд присмотрелся и с недоумением обнаружил там таблицу с результатами. К его немалому удивлению, его собственное имя держалось на седьмой строчке.  
\- Что это такое? - не понял сначала стантикон. - Погоди-ка… ты ведь не хочешь сказать…?  
\- Да, именно, - спокойно отозвался Персептор. - Меха в любое время могут проходить тренировочные уровни разной сложности. Раз в месяц определяется победитель по самому сложному уровню, и следующие тридцать дней он может заправляться здесь бесплатно. Я подумал, это неплохая идея. Тем более, что остальные могут тренироваться так, как им хочется.  
\- И что… многие идут пытаться? - Дэд Энд с содроганием вспомнил, как возился с гибкими куклами, разнося их в пух и прах. - Почему я на седьмом месте?  
\- Кое-кто тебя обскакал, - с ехидной усмешкой заметил учёный, - присмотрись повнимательнее.  
Стантикон привстал. Шестой шла Клоббер, пятыми наравне Арси и Хромия, четвёртым был Хот Род, третьим Гримлок, вторым Вирл, а на первом месте красовался…  
\- Ты прошёл больше тысячи уровней?! - опешил Дэд Энд. - Да врёшь!  
\- Хоть искрой поклянусь, но меня ещё никто не обошёл, - ухмыльнулся Персептор. - Вирл пытается, и скоро у него, наверное, получится, но пока…  
\- То есть ты сам себя угощаешь за счёт заведения? - недоумённо воззрился на него десептикон. - Слышь, хорошо устроился, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Жажда халявы неискоренима, - наигранно артистично приложил ладонь ко лбу автобот, - в первые дни был такой напор, что пришлось запускать внутрь по пять ботов. Твои результаты остались ещё с тех пор, так что… Если хочешь - добро пожаловать.  
\- Но можно ведь начать с какого-то уровня, разве это будет честно по отношению к другим?  
\- В условия моего предложения этот пункт тоже входит, - Персептор с облегчением прогнал цикл вентиляции и уселся на свой стул. - Мех должен начать с первого уровня и добраться до конца своими силами. Но разрешено групповое участие. Собственно, Арси, Хромия, Гримлок и Вирл так и поступили. Фемботки ушли чуть раньше, а Вирл бился до последнего, пока не рухнул на арене без сил. Мне пришлось экстренно тормозить тренировочный зал и вытаскивать его оттуда вот этими самыми манипуляторами, - мех покрутил запястьями.  
\- Как ты вообще до этого додумался? - Дэд Энд не мог не признать, что это была отличная идея на самом деле! Меха без проблем спускали пар в битвах с дронами, что позволяло избегать стычек друг с другом на поверхности. Идеальное решение почти любых конфликтных ситуаций. - Это… гениально.  
\- Разумеется, - Персептор даже не думал скрывать свои заслуги. - Собственно, меня подтолкнула к этому Виндблейд. Она как-то обмолвилась, что титанам нравится быть городами. Им это, как бы сказать, приносит радость. А какой город без жителей? - задал он больше риторический вопрос. - Я немного прикинул и понял, что вот такой спортивный турнир - идеальный способ поддерживать жизнедеятельность титана и в то же время помогать автоботам и десептиконам находить общий язык. Я помню, как мы учились сражаться рядом друг с другом, когда квинтессоны напали на наш дом. Оптимус одобрил это решение, и я его реализовал. Как видишь, турнир пользуется популярностью. Не хочешь попробовать?  
\- Вообще-то… - Дэд Энд хотел было отказаться, но глосса произнесла совсем другое: - Это отличная идея! Присоединишься? - увлечённый предстоящей разминкой, не подумав, брякнул он. И тут же пожалел о сказанном. Персептор некоторое время молчал.  
\- Присоединюсь, - неожиданно согласился он. - Сколько времени по твоему хронометру?  
\- Уже поздно, - стантикон назвал ему точные цифры, - а что?  
\- Думаю, бар можно закрыть и спуститься вниз. Помоги мне прибраться, - велел автобот и кивнул меху тряпку, - подай энергофоры, отключи панели управления и закрой двери изнутри, на сегодня хватит. Я пока приберусь здесь.  
Дэд Энд не верил собственным аудиосенсорам - Персептор в самом деле согласился сходить с ним?.. Назвать это свиданием было трудно, но другого слова десептикон подобрать не смог. Он ошарашенно стравил пар, кивнул и сполз со стула на пол. Искра бешено пульсировала на ложементе, а корпус дрожал, да так, что ветошь пару раз норовила выскользнуть из плохо гнущихся пальцев. Стантикон отругал самого себя: всё в порядке, пока что удача ему улыбалась, и это хорошо. А дальше будь что будет.  
Приведя бар в порядок - Персептор заблокировал двери, опустил бронебойный щит изнутри и погасил вывеску - меха направились вглубь титана. Чувствовалось, что Персептор хорошо здесь пообжился. Он легко ориентировался в полутёмных коридорах и параллельно рассуждал над тем, какой уровень сложности лучше выбрать. А ещё нужно было покормить Скаллкранчер, и Персептор завернул в другую сторону. Помещение, наполненное пустыми криокапсулами, до сих пор вызывало в десептиконе неоднозначные чувства, но что-то жуткое там всё-таки сквозило.  
\- Где моя хорошая девочка? - свистнул автобот. - Где моя голодная подружка?  
Дэд Энд глухо вскрикнул, когда длинное помещение с невероятно высокими потолками сотряслось. К Персептору, довольно ворча, широкими шагами приближалась она - Скаллкранчер. Стантикон трусливо предпочёл остаться подальше, здраво рассудив, что шансы быть сожранным накормленным питомцем значительно ниже.  
\- Вот так, дорогая, - Персептор бесстрашно гладил и ласкал звероформера, - давай, девочка моя, соскучилась, да?  
Скаллкранчер утробно заворчала, когда учёный активировал какой-то механизм, и из пола вылезло цилиндрической формы устройство. Из него выскользнула пара шлангов, и Персептор абсолютно флегматично подключил их к аллигатору, свесившему длинную широкую глоссу.  
\- Моя умница, - непривычно нежно сюсюкался учёный с ней, - хорошо, не торопись, сейчас заполним баки как следует.  
По шлангам потекло топливо, и Скаллкранчер с удовольвствием растянулась прямо там, где стояла. Она заворчала и любовно лизнула, пожалуй, единственного, кому было до неё хоть какое-то дело. Прошло, наверное, всего бриймов десять, когда Персептор отключил и скатал шланги обратно. Задремавшая аллигатор потянулась и поднялась, нависая над автоботом.  
\- Иди отдыхать, дорогая, - Персептор снова ласково погладил её по морде, - мы поиграем завтра. У меня сегодня ещё есть дела. Обещаю, мы хорошенько повеселимся. Да, Дэд Энд?  
\- В смысле? - опешил десептикон. Он некстати вспомнил, что Скаллкранчер любила играть в “Принеси - подай”. Воображение тут же дорисовало, как Персептор поднимает его на руки и кидает вдаль, а счастливо щёлкающий гигантскими челюстями звероформер несётся за его полубесдыханным корпусом. Стантикон посерел и отступил.  
\- Я пошутил, - в голос рассмеялся Персептор. Ему не нужна была оптика, чтобы видеть столь откровенное смятение. - Если хочешь, просто посмотришь. Скаллкранчер это не смущает. Я же уже говорил, что она начала привыкать к другим меха. Всё будет в порядке.  
Бот ещё раз почесал питомца и решительным тоном отправил отдыхать. Звероформер, помахивая длинным хвостом, украшенным острыми зубьями, ушла прочь, где через пару бриймов с привычным ворчанием устроилась, видимо, в своей ночлежке.  
\- Теперь можно идти тренироваться, - аппарат исчез в полу, и Персептор повернулся к десептикону. - Ты ещё не растерял боевой пыл?  
\- Н-нет, - Дэд Энд кашлянул, - с радостью. Пойдём.  
Персептор покачал шлемом и направился обратно коридор. Стантикон поспешил за ним.

Они прошли на среднем уровне сложности почти двести уровней. Дэд Энд вооружился щитом и клинком, рассекая дронов на части, пока Персептор с довольным улюлюканьем разбивал их вдребезги утыканной осколками битой. Автоматический голос, зачитывающий инструкции и предупреждающий о переходе на новый уровень, сообщил, что тренировочному залу потребуется пара бриймов на подготовку. Дэд Энд опустил оружие, тяжело вентилируя. Персептор был прав: здесь чертовски классно. Всё напряжение, месяцами копившееся в искре, стремительно выходило прочь. Да и если честно, они с автоботом составили неплохую команду.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пас, - Персептор опустил биту и дал голосовую команду на отмену следующего уровня. - Весь день сегодня на ногах, хотелось бы немного отдохнуть. Если хочешь, можешь остаться. Я дам тебе список команд на случай, если появиться желание прерваться.  
\- Не надо, - покачал шлемом десептикон, - согласен, на сегодня хватит.  
Высунувшиеся было дроны исчезли в недрах высоких потолков, пока боты возвращали оружие в пазы. Персептор вызвал лифт и замер перед дверями, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. Хорошее настроение Дэд Энда стремительно улетучивалось - он не был дураком и понимал, что что-то изменилось. Нечто, что заставило Персептора перестать улыбаться и хохотать во время особо классных ударов.  
\- Почему ты не восстановишь себе оптику? - осторожно поинтересовался он, замерев рядом. Лифт ехал до безобразия долго.  
\- У меня погорели нейроцепи. Их надо было менять сразу же после взрыва, - отозвался учёный, - а когда всё закончилось, было уже поздно. Рэтчет ещё раз меня осмотрел и вытащил пару осколков окуляров, до которых я сам не дотянулся. Сказал, что если есть желание, можно попробовать разрезать нейроцепи и вживить новую оптику, но не факт, что она приживётся. Да и я уже как-то привык. Честно говоря, я и без неё всё прекрасно вижу.  
В этот момент Дэд Энд мог поклясться всем миром, всей вселенной, что последняя фраза касалась лично его. Но что имел в виду Персептор? Всё внутри орало и вопило, что автобот подразумевал нечто такое, о чём в открытую они никогда не говорили. Но стантикон искренне не понимал, о чём шла речь. Он был готов ухватиться за любую подсказку, но Персептор, судя по всему, смирился со своим поражением и стравил пар, отвернувшись.  
\- Знаешь, Дэд Энд, ты подстать своему имени иногда такой тупень, - раздражённо бросил он.  
Десептикон подавился вентиляцией - ему показалось, или Персептор имел в виду…? Нет, этого не может быть! Дэд Энд нахмурился и вопросительно уставился на автобота, но тот затих, размеренно гоняя вентиляцию. Спрашивать напрямую не позволяли вновь всколыхнувшиеся страхи, и стантикон закусил губу: ради чего он сегодня пересёк границу чужой территории? Он ведь ехал к Персептору, верно. Но чего он ждал? Чего хотел? Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но Дэд Энд настолько в него не верил, что боялся об этом даже подумать!  
\- Не хотел я этого признавать, но Саундвейв был прав, - обронил Персептор. - Как же с тобой сложно.  
Дэд Энд колебался, но всё же собрался с силами и рывком развернул автобота к себе. Удивлённый возглас потонул в неловком, очень неуклюжим поцелуе. Стантикон сам не знал, что сподвигло его: надежда на позитивный исход или имя десептиконского связиста, который почти постоянно подгонял его и толкал на какие-то действия, когда Дэд Энд колебался. Персептор несколько кликов молчал, после чего разорвал поцелуй и отстранился.  
\- Нужно быть поувереннее в себе, Дэд Энд, - решительно заявил он, - мне придётся отвалить Саундвейву три сотни шаниксов только потому, что я думал, что ты придёшь раньше.  
\- В смысле, раньше? - опешил и без того сбитый с толку мех. - Ты… ты на меня поспорил?  
\- Да, - просто сообщил ему Персептор. - Я предположил, что ты признаешься мне в чувствах декациклов через пять, а Саундвейв сделал ставку на десять. Он оказался прав. Так что с тебя, - автобот ткнул стантикона в честплейт, - три сотни шаниксов.  
Дэд Энд не успел ответить. Персептор подтянул его к себе и вовлёк в новый поцелуй. Открывший двери лифт терпеливо ждал их, но вскоре передумал и закрылся.  
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, - выдавил из себя Дэд Энд и тут же поспешно добавил, - но мне чертовски нравится.  
\- Вот как, значит, - улыбнулся Персептор и обвёл контур чужих губ указательным пальцем, - пойдёшь со мной? Или предпочтёшь тормознуть на данном этапе?  
В обычное время Дэд Энд решил бы, что автобот над ним издевается, но, кажется, конкретно сейчас он спрашивал серьёзно. И стантикон, собравшись с духом, принял одно из самых серьёзных решений за весь свой актив. Он снова поцеловал Персептора, крепко обхватив того за шею и притянув к себе.  
\- Сойдёт за ответ? - жарко прошептал десептикон, чувствуя, как начинает разогреваться до сих пор не остывший после жарких сражений корпус. - Правда, я… ничего тебе не принёс.  
\- В плане? - Персептор наощупь нажал на кнопку лифта, и тот во второй раз гостеприимно распахнул двери. Меха ввалились внутрь, и учёный голосовым вводом назвал этаж.  
\- Я хотел… ну, сделать тебе какой-нибудь… подарок, - Дэд Энд чувствовал себя настолько глупо, что всё желание продолжать общение мгновенно улетучилось. - А потом вспомнил, что забыл… и хотел вернуться обратно. Но Клоббер…  
\- Сделаешь потом, - отмахнулся Персептор, - я переживу. Сейчас меня интересует нечто совершенно другое. Как ты относишься к массажу джампера?  
Дэд Энду показалось на клик, что если сейчас он прислонится щекой к энергофору с топливом, то энергом рванёт. На угловатых выступах шлема замерцала статика, а воздух в лифте нагревался быстрее химической смеси над огнём.  
\- Ч-чьего джампера? - из последних сил выдавил из себя размазанный по стенке жизни стантикон.  
\- Твоего, Дэд Энд, твоего, - Персептор медленно приблизился к нему, огладил ладонями гладкие бока и, пока десептикон ошалело мигал оптикой и сбивчиво вентилировал, прижал бедром его паховую броню. - Я читал очень интересное исследование на тему необычных практик в интерфейсе и их взаимосвязи между партнёрами. Кое-что мне оттуда очень понравилось… - мех недвусмысленно надавил ногой на пах возбуждённо хрипящего десептикона.  
\- Может, начнём с чего-то попроще? - сбившимся вокалайзер прохрипел Дэд Энд. - Я не против, правда… но… - он содрогнулся и закусил губу, когда ладони Персептора подхватили его под корму.  
\- Поэтому я и предлагаю для начала самый простой массаж, - склонился к его аудиосенсору автобот, - тебе понравится, - его губы ткнулись в шейные кабели, и Перси мягко перехватил одну магистраль, слабо прикусил её.  
Дэд Энд в его руках задрожал, вскинув шлем и подставив шею под поцелуи-укусы. Лифт затормозил и распахнул свои объятия. Персептор первым нашёл в себе сил оторваться от притягательного корпуса и повёл десептикона за собой. Его собственная кварта была недалеко, а ночь предстояла насыщенная.  
Дэд Энд смущённо свёл ноги, ощутив под собой прохладную платформу. Корпус сводило судорогой желания, но стантикон никак не мог побороть нахлынувшую на него стеснительность. Неужели всё дело было в его чувствах? Он ведь давно не нулёвка и был в разных ролях, а как-то раз даже сплетался кабелями сразу с двумя партнёрами. Но перед Персептором возникало дурацкое желание поиграть в скромнягу. Хотя последнему, судя по всему, это даже нравилось. Он навалился сверху, придавив десептикона, переплёл свои пальцы с его и снова полез целоваться.  
Дэд Энд глухо стонал, отвечая на каждое прикосновение. Воображение подкидывало кат-сцены одну за другой, и мех только и мог, что откликаться на зов и постепенно раскрываться перед своим объектом вожделения. Персептор аккуратно развёл его бёдра в стороны и тщательно выгладил каждый участок. Местами чувствительные неоновые полосы начинали ярче светиться, когда он стравливал рядом слабые искры. Дэд Энд особо не ёрзал, скорее, даже замерев в предвкушении. Учёный наклонился и выдохнул прохладный воздух на особо притягательную полоску на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Что же ты делаешь… - подавился вентиляцией стантикон, откинувшись на платформу и прикрыв оптику ладонью. Смотреть на одновременно самое жуткое и в то же время притягательное выражение фейсплета безглазого автобота было выше его сил.  
\- Откройся, - Персептор проигнорировал риторический вопрос и в подтверждение своих слов широко лизнул сегментированной глоссой первый попавшийся стык брони. Дэд Энд послушно распахнул паховую броню.  
Из кодписа мгновенно свернулась джамперная скрутка с поблёскивающей каплей на вершине. Даже не видя его, Персептор чувствовал, как предвкушающе пульсирует передающая система его новоявленного партнёра. Ниже располагался основной порт, застенчиво прикрытый лепестками защитной мембраны. Сквозь них, если верить анализу обонятельных сенсоров, начинали просачиваться тягучие капли ароматного масла. Персептор уверенно накрыл чужой джампер ладонью и сжал его на пробу, изучая и оценивая.  
\- Я обещал тебе массаж, - проурчал он, - будет массаж.  
Дэд Энд вскинулся и едва не стукнулся затылком о платформу. Часть капота за его спиной разъехалась, и десептикон растянулся на лежбище с куда большим удобством. Длинные пальцы игриво принялись ворошить его пучок проводов. Персептор сосредоточенно разматывал скрутку, запустив вторую ладонь в основание и разрушая единую структуру. Кабели недовольно елозили по его пальцам, но постепенно поддавались напору. Учёный с присущим ему исследовательским интересом удобно уселся и принялся оглаживать по очереди каждый проводок.  
Опорный стержень торчал прочнее всех, и Персептор начал с него. Он обхватил упругое основание и принялся гладить его, стравливая совсем слабые заряды искр. Этого хватило, чтобы Дэд Энд отрубил оптику и расслабился под его изучающими прикосновениями. Из верха периодические скатывались капли трансфлюида, и автобот, сохраняя сосредоточенное выражение фейсплета, стянул пару капель кончиком пальца и запустил его в рот. Не так плохо, как ему казалось, кстати. Неоднократно пробовавший разного рода оральные развлечения Персептор сейчас мог смело заявить, что Дэд Энда он был готов ублажать абсолютно любыми способами. А к некоторым с такими утехами было не подступиться…  
Десептикон всхлипывал, изредка срываясь и вздёргивая бёдра выше, умоляя о продолжении. Персептор перестал терзать опорный стержень и принялся сминать более гибкие кабели. Шланги пульсировали от скопившегося напряжения и подрагивали в его руках. Автобот на пробу сжал два разных провода и принялся с разным тактом ласкать их. Дэд Энд пискнул, дёрнулся и что-то невнятно простонал, упрямо отказывая включать оптику. Наверное, ему было так удобнее, Персептор не знал. Но останавливаться не собирался.  
\- Могу вылизать каждый кабель, - жарким шёпотом сообщил стантикону Персептор. - Или…  
Разметавшаяся скрутка с трудом собралась воедино. Учёный принял этот жест за ответ и собрал пальцами выбившиеся провода, сам осторожно скрутил их, возвращая привычную форму. Джампер перед его лицевой опасно топорщился, но выглядел вполне презентабельно. Персептор кивнул и, распахнув губы, опустил голову ниже, пропуская скрутку дальше. Чувствительно настроенные сенсоры в горле мгновенно отозвались шквалом сигналов, и автобот был вынужден приподнять шлем. Дэд Энд снова захныкал.  
Персептор облизнулся и не без удовольствия отметил, что он сам начинал подмокать. Глосса уверенно прошлась по вибрирующей от перенапряжения скрутке, губы охватили навершие, и автобот снова склонился. Он обхватил основание джампера ладонью, крепко сжимая его и не давая проводам распасться. Десептикон под ним дрожал и кусал губы, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими ощущениями. Кулеры натужно хрипели, стараясь охладить пылающий корпус. Воздух из вентрешёток вылетал разгорячённый. Персептор как смог улыбнулся.  
Он раскрыл рот шире и заглотил скрутку практически полностью. Многолетняя практика периодически пригождалась, и сейчас был тот самый момент. Дэд Энд вскрикнул и от неожиданности даже врубил окуляры. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать увиденное. А когда до него дошло, то ладонь с выщелкнутыми от зашкаливающего удовольствия когтями легла на чёрный шлем с гребнем. Стантикон начинал медленно подмахивать бёдрами. Персептор продолжил приподнимать и опускать шлем, пока навершие джампера толкалось ему в глотку. Извращённое удовольствие на грани с рвотным рефлексом доводило учёного до исступления.  
Первой мыслью Персептора было оторваться и довести партнёра до перезагрузки ладонью, но умоляюще блестевшая белая оптика - так контрастирующая с его чёрными провалами - просила только об одном. Автобот усмехнулся и позволил насадить себя горлом на чужой джампер. Дэд Энд перешёл со стонов и рваных всхлипов на рычание. Ему хватило несколько резких рывков, пульсирующей вибрации глотки, чтобы спустить долго копившийся трансфлюид прямо туда.  
Персептор застонал. Тугие струи всё-таки вынудили его закашляться, и он оттолкнул от себя чужие бёдра, поднимаясь. По губам стекали вязкие струи, пока оставшие капли летели на честплейт. Дэд Энд клацнул дентопластинами, помогая себе ладонью. Учёный утёр рот манипулятором и склонился над ним.  
\- Тебя хватит ещё бриймов на пять-десять? - вежливо поинтересовался он у стантикона.  
\- Давай, - Дэд Энд немного напрягся и всё же нашёл в себе силы поднять ноги в приглашающем жесте. От навеянной чувствами скромности не осталось и следа. После того, что сделал Персептор, у десептикона не было никакого права его стесняться. Потому что никто и никогда не делал ничего подобного. - Хватит.  
Персептор серьёзно кивнул и активировал свою скрутку. У Дэд Энда она отливала багров-вишнёвым цветом, а автобот мог похвастаться голубоватого оттенка диодами. Мех на пробу несколько раз провёл кончиком джампера по влажным лепесткам мембраны и уверенно толкнулся внутрь. Стантикон в первый клик сжался, но почти сразу расслабился. Персептор успокивающе погладил его по бёдрам, отвлекая от основного действия. И толкнулся ещё раз - глубже, чувствительнее. Лепестки мембраны разошлись, ограничивающее кольцо внутри растянулось, плотно обхватывая инородный предмет.  
Дэд Энд давно не был принимающим, но почему-то глядя на Персептора ему хотелось думать, что всё будет в порядке. Несмотря на некоторую тягу к экстремальным видам интерфейса, автобот вёл себя очень учтиво. Он в буквальном смысле прислушивался к партнёру, и это вызывало доверие. Десептикон стравил пар, когда скрутка погрузилась в него наполовину. Шлак, он ведь даже мечтать о таком не смел! Прямолинейный и до невозможности харизматичный автоботский учёный сейчас склонился над ним и ласкал корпус под собой так, словно ничего ценнее у него не было. Дэд Энд отдалённо понял, что кулеры перестали работать. Возможно, он перегорит… да и налить.  
Персептор вбился в него по самое основание, и десептикон вскрикнул. Ограничивающее кольцо уже разошлось и не так плотно обхватывало чужой джампер. А вот начинённую чувствительной сенсорикой приёмную систему будто обожгло. Вибрирующие кабели приятно тёрли что-то внутри, и из некоторых разъёмов сновало начало подтекать масло. Форсунки дрожали, не в силах справиться с напором нахлынувшего удовольствия. Персептор тихо простонал и улёгся на раскалённый честплейт стантикона, после чего принялся медленно поднимать и опускать бёдра. Дэд Энд раскрылся окончательно.  
Автобот сам не заметил, как принялся всё быстрее и быстрее вколачиваться в податливую приёмную систему. Дэд Энд временами слишком крепко его сжимал, но это не мешало Персептору с хлюпаньем двигать бёдрами и стремительно подводить себя к той же черте. Десептикон прогнулся в спине в попытке углубить контакт, пока учёный наращивал темп. Чужая скрутка с обжигающим удовольствием толкалась в глубину, готовясь взорваться мощной струёй трансфлюида. Пульсация усиливалась, и в один прекрасный момент Персептор не выдержал.  
Трансфлюид хлынул в порт рывками. Дэд Энд окончательно выбил себе вокалайзер и теперь только отчаянно хрипел, царапая когтями чужую платформу и извиваясь на джампере учёного. Такие же вязкие струйки потекли по бёдрам и под ним. Персептор вдавил стантикона в поверхность, сминая его губы беспорядочными быстрыми поцелуями, пока джамперная скрутка - уже слабее - продолжала содрогаться внутри. Автобот застонал и рывком вытащил её: тёплые капли попали на брюшные пластины Дэд Энда, пока из его приёмной системы - если верить ощущения - лился водопад. Десептикон готов был жизнью поклясться, что такого ребута у него не было никогда.  
\- Ещё кое-что, - поставил партнёра в известность Персептор и без спроса запустил пару пальцев в до сих пор содрогающееся нутро стантикона. У Дэд Энда ярко вспыхнула белёсая оптика, когда он почувствовал шевеление. Следом на платформу хлынула ещё одна струя чужой смазки, пока Персептор заинтересованно облизывал собственные пальцы. Дэд Энд с трудом показал ему кулак. - Другое дело, - улыбнулся учёный, - спасибо, - он навалился на стантикона и подарил долгий, глубокий поцелуй. По глоссе тут же расползся вкус его собственной смазки, но Дэд Энд - вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть любовника, - с тихим ворчанием притянул его к себе, отвечая на жаркое прикосновение.  
Не прошло и пары бриймов, как оба меха отрубились, не расцепляя объятий. Трансфлюид застывал. Утром предстояла уборка.

Дэд Энд просыпался медленно и неторопливо. Он с удовольствием потянулся и прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, наслаждаясь прекрасно проведённой ночью. Приёмная система до сих пор сладко подрагивала и чуть поджималась, стоило ему вспомнить, какие финты крутил на платформе Персептор. Активировав оптику, он обнаружил, что разводов смазки не было - вероятно, автобот всё оттёр, включая его самого. Хотя сходить в дезку не повредило бы.  
Стантикон с удобством развалился на платформе и задумался. По идее, у него больше не было причин для переживаний. Персептор высказался достаточно чётко насчёт отношений между ними, и это радовало. Дэд Энд с ноткой стыда подумал, что хоть у кого-то из них двоих хватало стали в характере, чтобы признавать ситуацию такой, какой она была, не изворачиваясь и не изголяясь в угоду надуманным проблемам. Раз десептикона не разбудили и не выгнали, значит, Персептор однозначно был согласен общаться с ним ближе, чем с любыми другими меха. Дэд Энд лениво перекатился на бок и закусил губу: он ведь и правда не смел даже мечтать о таком. В редкие моменты апатии, накрывающие его преимущественно по ночам, мех позволял себе немного пофантазировать и представлять, как они с Персептор пошли бы, например, на свидание.  
Правда, в своём воображении Дэд Энд вёл себя чуть более уверенно, так, словно знал, чего хотел. Там он предугадывал желания Перси, иногда приобнимал его, а в конце - под грохот праздничных салютов - запечатлевал на чуть шершавых губах мягкий поцелуй. Причём Персептор всегда на него отвечал, а потом смущённо улыбался и обнимал партнёра в ответ. А что получилось на самом деле? Дэд Энд нервно хихикнул и закашлялся - шлак, что с вокалайзером? Пришлось зарыться в настройки и откалибровать их, прежде чем из горла вырвался хоть один внятный звук.  
Да уж… В итоге это Персептор откатал его до звёзд на внутреннем экране. А перед этим провёл целую кампанию, чтобы завлечь десептикона в свои сети. И то, пока он прямым текстом не сказал, о чём думал, Дэд Энд его не понимал. Позорище. Стантикон сел на платформе и огляделся - скромно, мило, но безвкусно, если честно. Дэд Энд бы сроду не додумался поставить выкрашенный в мерзкий болотный цвет верстак рядом с испещрённым трещинами солнечно-жёлтым комодом для инструментов. У какого больного на весь мозговой модуль психопата вообще поднялся манипулятор взять кисть и родить на свет “это”?! Дэд Энд поёжился и тут же выхватил взглядом мойку. А вот это уже хорошо.  
Стоя под тёплыми струями, он вернулся к своим размышлениям об их отношениях с Персептором. То, что это не разовый интерфейс, было понятно так же, как и чувства учёного. Но как им быть дальше? Дэд Энд, признаться честно, уже и не помнил, что значит встречаться с кем-то, когда над головой не свистят пули, а голос командира не велит гасить чьи-то искры. Да и как вообще встречаются парочки? Насчёт интерфейса Дэд Энд не переживал от слова совсем, но как же всё остальное?  
Вернувшись в комнату, мех ещё немного посидел, подумал о вечном и всё же решил подняться наверх - как минимум, корпус требовал заправки, а ещё хотелось перекинуться с Персептором хотя бы парой слов. Бот без труда нашёл знакомый ему лифт и, ткнув в кнопку, покатил наверх. Голос учёного раздавался из-за дверей, и Дэд Энд не без любопытства выбрался, как оказалось, из подсобки.  
\- О, привет! - обрадованно воскликнул Бамблби. - Перси как раз рассказывал, что ты зашёл в гости. До какого уровня вы дошли вчера?  
\- Почти две сотни среднего, - отозвался учёный и жестом поманил стантикона. - Выпей, у тебя наверняка баки пустые.  
\- Две сотни - это, конечно, не сложный уровень, но энергию жрёт будь здоров, - сочувственно закивал минибот.  
\- Вот ты где, - с порога к ним стремительно метнулась тень, и рядом с Бамблби на соседний стул опустилась Виндблейд. - Привет, Перси. Привет, Дэд Энд. Какими судьбами? - улыбнулась она.  
\- Мы тренировались и выясняли отношения, - Персептор поставил перед напрягшимся после последних слов десептиконам наполненный доверху энергофор. - Кстати, можете нас поздравить. Мы встречаемся.  
Дэд Энд едва не схлопотал коллапс искры, когда автобот наклонился и чмокнул его в щёку. На крыльях Виндблейд вспыхнула статика, а Бамблби задумчиво протянул:  
\- Шлак… я должен Саундвейву три сотни шаниксов.  
\- И ты туда же?! - воскликнул подстреленный в искру Дэд Энд. - Да что у него за фетиши такие?!  
\- На что спорили? - поинтересовался Персептор.  
\- Что Дэд сломается и придёт к тебе через пятнадцать декациклов, - честно ответил тот. - Саундвейв ставил на десять.  
\- А я на пять, так что мы все продули, - рассмеялся учёный. - Дэд! С тебя шестьсот шаниксов!  
\- Иди ты, - обиженно буркнул стантикон и отвернулся, уткнувшись фейсплетом в энергофор, - ничего я вам не должен.  
Виндблейд прыснула себе в ладонь и тут же замаскировала смех кашлем. Бамблби чего-то возился, а через пару бриймов на плечевой блок Дэд Энда лёг знакомый манипулятор.  
\- Не обижайся, - миролюбиво изрёк Персептор и снова наклонился, запечатлевая на чужих губах ещё один мягкий поцелуй. - Допивай энгекс и езжай к себе. Сегодня вечером ты со всеми своими вещами должен стоять у меня на пороге, понял?  
\- А ты не торопишься? - удивился десептикон. Бамблби за спиной алого автобота согласно кивнул и отсалютовал его своим энергофором. - Ну в смысле… а как же сначала всякие свидания, а уже потом совместный быт?  
\- Впервые встречаю романтика-десептикона, - максимально тихо пробормотала Виндблейд, но её всё равно услышали. Дэд Энд смущённо вспыхнул, однако не отвёл неожиданно твёрдого взгляда от Персептора.  
\- Не вижу смысла растягивать резиновую прокладку, - автобот опёрся манипуляторами о стол и наклонился, - ты будешь жить в соседней кварте, это раз. И два - никто и ничто не мешает нам ходить на свидания. Ещё вопросы?  
Вместо ответа Дэд Энд приподнялся и неуклюже клюнул его в уголок губ. Персептор рассмеялся - двери с тихим шелестом открылись, и внутрь просочился Саундвейв.  
\- До меня дошли сведения, что спор разрешился, - сурово изрёк он, - где мои шаниксы?  
На улице за его спиной громко рассмеялся Хот Род. Дэд Энд стравил пар и полез в сабспейс: он потом придумает, как именно Перси будет отрабатывать эти деньги. Бамблби уже бренчал монетами. А Персептор, словно в подтверждение его слов, едва заметно согласно покачал шлемом.


	2. 2) Старскрим/Бамблби/Тандеркрекер, Читор (амнезия, искупление, элементы мистики, групповой секс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оллспарк вернул Старскрима обратно, предварительно стерев ему память. Сикер очнулся в заброшенном храме с одной единственной мыслью: "Найти Бамблби и что-то ему передать".  
> Желание поскорее избавиться от назойливой думы привело экс-десептикона к новым горизонтам, о которых Старскрим позабыл много лет назад. Ему предстоит заново узнать самого себя и понять, что в мире есть куда более важные вещи, чем месть и жажда справедливости в бесконечных попытках убить бывшего командира.

Старскрим испытывал смешанные чувства, оказавшись в необъятном светлом помещении. Или, правильнее сказать, пространстве. Там не было ничего, кроме просвечивающих контуров его корпуса. Лучи невидимого солнца тепло ласкали пульсирующую точку где-то внутри. Ни кокпит, ни честплейт не представляли собой преграду для них. Старскрим расслабленно плыл в невесомости, отпустив все мысли и чувства. Его ничего не волновало, а сознание накрыло волной такого умиротворения, какого, казалось, не было никогда. Интересно, а почему? Он ведь…  
Старскрим равнодушно задумался: и правда, почему он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал нечто подобное? И испытывал ли вообще? Сикер вытянул перед собой один манипулятор и с едва заметно шевельнувшимся глубоко внутри любопытством попытался сконцентрировать взгляд на ладони. Расплывающиеся очертания постепенно обретали контур. Сикер тряхнул шлемом, пытаясь прогнать туман в голове. Он выпрямился, пошевелил руками, потом ногами, крыльями - корпус начал обретать вес. Старскрим изменил положение в пространстве и постарался перевести встать. Но там не было ни пола, ни потолка, а гироскопы молчали, и истребитель оставил это бесполезное дело.  
Он огляделся. Неизвестно откуда исходившее тепло до сих пор грело его, а в шлеме начинали появляться мысли, на которых раньше он не зацикливался. Кто он? Старскрим задумался: он помнил, как его звали, чувствовал, что всегда стремился ввысь, старался доводить любое дело до идеального конца. Но в душе почему-то не было умиротворения. Рядом мелькнула расплывчатая тень, и сикер сжался - так, словно ожидал удара. Весь корпус разом отозвался фантомной болью. Особенно неприятно саднило губы и в поясничной секции - под крыльями.  
Старскрим вздрогнул и поднял затравленный взгляд, ощутив на плече чьё-то прикосновение. Там никого не было, но чужие пальцы всё также сжимали его. Не сильно, не больно, но ощутимо. Сикер заозирался: призрак пока молчал. Его четырёхпалая ладонь переместилась с плечевого блока, где располагались вентрешётки, на шейные кабели. Старскрим сглотнул - нутро подозрительно знакомо содрогнулось в предчувствии опасности. Но он не понимал, почему так было. Пальцы тем временем скользнули ниже, лёгким касанием прошлись по кокпиту, а через клик сикер вовсе потерял дар речи.  
Его обняли. Незнакомые ему манипуляторы обхватили обманчиво узкий корпус поперёк. Старскрим сглотнул и бешено заозирался, попытался оттолкнуть призрака, но его пальцы схватили лишь воздух. Некто успокаивающе заурчал. Вибрация прошибла истребителя по самую искру, и он сам не заметил, как вяло расслабился, окончательно теряясь в происходящем. Один из манипуляторов лёг ему на затылок и умиротворяюще погладил, призывая довериться.  
Старскрим всхлипнул. По щекам покатились первые капли омывателя. Признаться честно, сикер сам не понимал, почему он расплакался. Давно позабытое тепло, окутывающее его сейчас, вызывало в искре необъяснимую дрожь. Старскрим чувствовал себя беззащитным и очень уязвимым. Вбитый в него страх превращался в истерику, исчезая вместе с горькими слезами. Невидимые манипуляторы продолжали его обнимать. Одна ладонь прошлась по щеке, стирая капли. Сикер почувствовал, как в вокалайзере зародился первый за долгое время звук. Губы дрожали, глосса не слушалась, но всхлипы участились, и Старскрим, пригасив оптику, вцепился в того, кто стоял рядом с ним.  
Он ожидал, что пальцы снова пройдут сквозь воздух. Но вместо этого они зацепились за выступающие детали корпуса. Некто продолжал ласково поглаживать его, позволяя выплакаться и оставить прошлое там, где ему и было место. Невидимое солнце светило всё также ярко, а Старскрим избавлялся от пут, намертво приковавших его к земле. Появилось смутно знакомое чувство расправить крылья и взмыть вверх, сделать какой-нибудь сложный кульбит и позволить потокам воздуха поддержать идеально вписывающийся в его прозрачную конструкцию корпус.  
\- Н-не понимаю… - срывающимся голосом с трудом выдавил из себя Старскрим и поднял шлем с чужого плеча. Он попытался активировать оптику, но чужая ладонь накрыла окуляры.  
\- У меня для тебя задание, - похожий на журчание голос ласкал всё естество. Ни капли злобы или ненависти, никакого подхалимства, полнейшее отсутствие досады и разочарования - наоборот, непонятное Старскриму доверие, непоколебимая убеждённость в его искре и надежда на хороший исход.  
\- К-какое? - истребитель понемногу начинал успокаиваться. Корпус уже не прошибало истеричной дрожью, голос не срывался.  
\- Найди Бамблби и передай ему кое-что от меня, - ответил незнакомец. - А потом живи… Это твоя возможность пойти по другому пути и сделать всё совсем иначе. Не упусти её.  
Старскрим подавился воздухом. Его шлем вздёрнули вверх, а на губах запечатлели настолько невесомый поцелуй, что сикер отдалённо подумал: ему наверняка показалось, да?  
\- Теперь иди, - велел голос, - у тебя всё получится. Начни жизнь с чистого листа.  
Старскрим кивнул и решительно активировал оптику. Удивление затопило его быстрее, чем сикер рассчитывал. В памяти отпечатался взгляд невероятно зелёных окуляров, выражающих такую надежду, что подвести их казалось кощунственным. Старскрим отключился, взмахнув манипуляторами: что было дальше, он не помнил.

*** 

В себя истребитель приходил медленно. Он со стоном перевернулся и едва не полетел вниз по лестнице. Ладони упёрлись в прохладный пол, и сикер встряхнулся, избавляясь от наваждение. Что случилось? Старскрим ошалело мигал оптикой пару бриймов, пока не сообразил проверить настройки и не откалибровать их. Приятная лёгкость испарялась, как и чувство невесомости, а вот в баках раздалось недовольное бульканье. Сикер с трудом вспомнил, что нужно сделать, чтобы провести диагностику корпуса: он тщательно осмотрел себя и выяснил, что уровень топлива держался на довольно низком уровне. Хотя общий заряд корпуса составлял почти полные сто процентов.  
\- Любопытно… - Старскрим с трудом поднялся и пошатнулся - гироскопы немного сбоили, и он снова чуть не полетел вниз с лестницы. Кто такой умный додумался положить его на самом краю, раздражённо подумал истребитель.  
В мозговом модуле всё ещё плавал туман, и сикер задумался - у него осталось какое-то дело, которое он должен закончить. Медленно, но в воспоминаниях всплыла пронзительная зелёная оптика, а затем чьи-то слова, теплом сжавшие искру: “Найди Бамблби и передай ему кое-что...”. Старскрим скривился - голос говорил что-то ещё, но ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, о чём именно шла речь. Он стравил пар и оставил бесполезные попытки докопаться до истины. Может быть, если ему удастся этого Бамблби, ситуация прояснится?  
Решительно кивнул самому себе, Старскрим на пробу подпрыгнул и с радостью обнаружил, что корпус уже так не вело. Он вполне твёрдо стоял на ногах. И в подтверждение его слов из-за высоких кристаллов выглянуло солнце. Тёплые лучи обласкали его фейсплет, словно даруя своё благословление, и Старскрим улыбнулся: да, именно так. Он найдёт Бамблби, а потом решит, что делать дальше.  
Остатки древнего храма, покрывшегося разрастающимися кристаллами, стремительно исчезали за спиной, пока сикер гордо шествовал вперёд. Лишь спустя бриймов двадцать до него дошло, что он не знал, куда идёт. Карты не было, а кто такой Бамблби и где он находился, Старскрим не знал и подавно. Спустя ещё несколько бриймов, до сикера дошло, что он может трансформироваться. Получилось только с третьего раза, но этого хватило, чтобы кое-как взмыть в воздух и рассмотреть с высоты птичьего полёта шпили близлежащего города. Кристальный лес оставался позади…  
Старскрим приземлился на окраине и, лишь опустив шасси на землю, перешёл в робомод. Корпус всё-таки вело, а сигналы иногда не успевали доходить до нужных ему деталей. Интересно, в городе есть ремонтники, которые смогут осмотреть его и довести до ума глючащий корпус? Сикер гордо вздёрнул шлем и прищурился: неподалёку возились незнакомые ему меха. Они таскали что-то вроде стройматериалов и негромко переговаривались между собой.  
\- Эй, ты! - окликнул ближайшего к себе Старскрим. - Где я могу найти Бамблби?  
Мех обернулся и мгновенно выронил из манипулятор стальные балки. Второй вскрикнул и, побросав коробки с запчастями, трансформировался, чтобы скрыться в лабиринте узких улиц. Первый последовал за ним, оставляя Старскрима в недоумении: он и не знал, что был таким страшным!  
Сикер подошёл к оставленным вещам и наклонился: механические инструменты, покрытые пылью строительных работ. Но нигде поблизости не виднелись новые постройки. До его аудиосенсоров не долетали даже звуки, сопутствующие ремонту. Старскрим брезгливо фыркнул, но всё-таки вытащил из одной коробки нечто похожее на сканер. Потыкав в разные кнопки, сикер включил его и, держа кончиками пальцев, чтобы не запачкаться в пыли, обвёл окружающие его дома: ничего необычного. Истребитель немного увлёкся, выкручивая настройки на максимум, и пропустил момент, когда позади него с воздуха кто-то опустился на землю.  
\- Скример, ты жив!  
Сикера сшибли с ног, и Старскрим, неуклюже взмахнув манипуляторами, растянулся на груде хлама под собой. Стеклопласт кокпита треснул, неудачно ударившись об одну из балок. Мех забарахтался, заворчал, пытаясь избавиться от тяжести на спине. Кокпит опасно хрипнул, обещая в любой момент разлететься вдребезги.  
\- Слезь с меня! - заверещал истребитель и дёрнулся вперёд, автоматически активировав дюзы.  
Их протащило тягой вперёд, и Старскрим едва не впилился в стену. Кокпит покрылся целой сеточкой трещинок, но сикеру удалось хотя бы спихнуть со спины обнаглевшего бота.  
\- Совсем совесть потерял?! - набросился он на джета, чем-то похожего на него самого, но выкрашенного в синие тона. - Ты вообще кто такой?! - возмущённо взвизгнул сикер, когда ощупал побитый стеклопаст кокпита.  
\- Скрим, ты чего? - фейсплет очередного незнакомца удивлённо вытянулся. - Это же я, Тандеркрекер. Что с тобой? Ты в порядке? Тебе нужен медик? - затараторил он. - Я думал, ты погиб! Как ты выбрался?!  
\- Не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся Старскрим и поднялся, отряхиваясь. - Шлак, да что происходит? - он покрутился, пытаясь осмотреть себя со всех сторон. - Я должен найти Бамблби. Ты знаешь, где он?  
Равнодушие, с которым истребитель осведомился о цели своего прибытия, пронзило второго сикера в самую искру. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Старскрим никак не отреагировал на названного брата. Это напугало Тандеркрекера, и он решительно подхватился.  
\- Я знаю того, кто знает, - посчитав, что Старскрим, вероятно, немного тронулся умом, джет медленно подошёл к нему. - Позволь проводить тебя? - предложил он. - Ты… выглядишь усталым. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и заправиться. И обратиться к медикам, - выпалил мех, обезоруживающе припдоняв ладони. - А потом мы поищем Бамблби.  
Старскрим задумался - незнакомец ни капли не пугал его. Да и в его словах была некоторая доля правды. Сикер в самом деле чувствовал тяжесть, сковывающую корпус. Он явно не сможет сейчас трансформироваться и улететь даже при самом большом желании. Тандеркрекер - кажется, он представился именно так, - внушал некоторое доверие. Хотя странно блестящая оптика и беспокойство, проявленное по отношению к нему, вызывало некоторые вопросы.  
\- Хорошо, - изрёк, наконец, Старскрим, - уговорил. Но как только я отдохну, ты первым же делом отведёшь меня к Бамблби. У меня есть к нему дело.  
\- Как скажешь! - замахал руками Тандеркрекер. - Давай, полетели, - он трансформировался и завис в воздухе.  
Старскрим стравил пар и замер на месте: детали отказывались двигаться, образуя иную конструкцию. Уровень топлива в баках переполз отметку “низкий” и теперь двигался к уровню “критически низкий”. Автоматическая система безопасности корпуса, вбитая в прошивку, блокировала любую попытку перейти в альт-мод.  
\- Пешком, - решительно осадил удивлённого нового знакомого Старскрим, - мы пойдём пешком. Мои запасы почти на нуле, я не могу трансформироваться.  
Тандеркрекер издал странный хрюкающий звук, но послушно поднялся на ноги. Он покачал шлемом и схватил сикера за запястье, потащил за собой.  
\- Хорошо, - мех широко улыбался, - как скажешь, брат. Ты же знаешь, твоё слово закон.  
Теперь настал черёд Старскрима искренне удивляться: он впервые в жизни видел этого бота. Впрочем, как и этот город, и вообще всё… Но об этом истребитель предпочитал не думать, глубоко в душе понимая, что если начнёт, то просто тронется умом.

*** 

Очень мягко говоря, Мегатрон удивился, когда ему под ноги выпрыгнул всклокоченный и нервный Тандеркрекер. Истребитель сбивчиво извинился и на эмоциях вцепился в манипулятор лидера, утягивая за собой.  
\- Совсем страх потерял? - прогрохотал Мегатрон, пока Тандеркрекер, ничего не объясняя, пытался тащить его за собой. Эсидстор и Нова Сторм за его спиной тихо хихикали, прикрываясь ладонями. - Тандеркрекер! - стремительно теряя терпение, перешёл на повышенные тона танк.  
\- Вы должны это увидеть, - бормотал синий истребитель, - это очень важно, пожалуйста, пойдёмте со мной. Вы должны это увидеть! Вы должны об этом знать.  
С трудом, но Тандеркрекеру удалось дотащить лидера до медблока. Мегатрон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не разбить джету фейсплет, когда тот едва не втолкнул его внутрь. Но злость мгновенно испарилась, уступая место удивлению и одновременно недоверию. Внутри сидел Старскрим собственной персоной и конкретно в данный момент вертел в манипуляторах ошарашенно мигающего оптикой Техникуса. Последний слабо барахтался и пытался ускользнуть от изучающих его пальцев. Стоило дверям открыться, как сикер обернулся.  
\- А, это ты, - бросил он, заметив знакомый фейсплет. - Что это такое? - мех приподнял возмущённо пискнувшего бота. - Почему оно в медбэе?  
\- Лорд Эм! - заголосило “оно”. - Велите ему отпустить Техникуса! Техникус не может провести даже банальный осмотр!  
\- Старскрим, перестань, - Тандеркрекер плавно перетёк из-за спины лидера десептиконов к брату и отнял у него создание. - Это Техникус, монстрбот. Наш временный медик, пока не вернулся Хук.  
\- Монстрбот? - переспросил Старскрим. - И откуда ты взялось, чудовище? - нахмурился он. - И достаточно ли твоих знаний для починки моего корпуса? - мех перевёл взгляд на Тандеркрекера. - Ты нашёл Бамблби? Я должен с ним поговорить.  
\- Э-э… ну… вот, - синий истребитель сгорбился, опустил крылья и виновато посмотрел на лорда Мегатрона. - Что… дальше? - осторожно спросил он у командира.  
\- Старскрим… - плохо скрываемый гнев, казалось, клокотал в глубине честплейта танка.  
\- Я знаю, как меня зовут, - огрызнулся сикер, - а ты-то кем будешь? У меня такое чувство, что меня знают все, а я не знаю никого. Что происходит?  
Техникус, ворча, возился чуть поодаль.  
\- Он не дал Техникусу осмотреть себя, - пожаловался монстрбот вышестоящему руководству. - Велите ему сидеть ровно, лорд Эм! Техникус всё сделает.  
\- Угомонись, Старскрим, - решительно прервал собравшегося раскрыть рот джета Мегатрон. - Тебе нужен тщательный осмотр и, вероятно, ремонт, - алые линзы недвусмысленно сползли на побитый кокпит. - Как закончишь, Техникус проводит тебя ко мне. А пока… - танкобот жестом поманил к себе Тандеркрекера, - я пообщаюсь с твоим другом.  
\- Он мне не друг, - пожал плечевыми блоками истребитель и почти мгновенно пожалел о своих словах: неприкрытая боль, с которой Тандеркрекер взглянул на него, была настоящей. Старскрим поспешил исправить самого себя: - Во всяком случае, пока. Наверное, я сильно ударился головой? - неуверенно предположил он и перевёл взгляд на монстробота. - Ты! - мех снова подтащил к себе Техникуса. - А ну быстро осмотрел меня!  
Монстрбот вырвался из его хватки, мигнул окулярами и поднял медицинский сканер. Мегатрон тем временем покинул пределы медблока. Тандеркрекер вывалился следом, понуро опустив крылья.  
\- Я жду объяснений, - сурово изрёк лидер, - начиная с того, почему он вообще жив, и заканчивая тем, зачем ему нужен прихлебала-проныра Прайма.  
Тандеркрекер покачал шлемом и двинулся следом за командиром, готовясь вывалить на него свои скудные познания.

***

Старскрим почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда как следует заправился, полюбовался новым кокпитом и даже починил поломанный лазерный резак. За последнее Техникус не только простил ему его поведение, но даже поблагодарил.  
\- Техникусу не всегда удаётся работать с маленькими деталями, - пожаловался он новому другу, - Техникус умеет чинить и собирать, но не всё.  
Старскрим решил не спрашивать самого себя, откуда он узнал, что и как нужно было сделать, чтобы резак заработал. Судя по исследования недо-медика, сикер действительно как следует приложился шлемом.  
Обширная амнезия охватывала многомиллионный период его актива. Джет помнил, как его звали, но из памяти стёрлись все лица, имена и даты. Базовые потребности он осознавал, знал, что нежно и безгранично любил небо, и чувствовал некоторую снисходительность по отношению к тему, кому было дано месить грязь колёсами. Бамблби истребитель тоже не помнил, но свято верил в миссию, возложенную на него… Кем, мех тоже не знал либо забыл. Он ещё раз успел всё обдумать и решил придерживаться первоначального плана: найти этого Бамблби и во всём разобраться. А остальное - сопутствующие, не особо значащие что-то обстоятельства.  
\- Эй, Техникус, у меня что-то манипулятор подвисает, глянешь? - в медблок вошёл… Старскрим опять нахмурился и скривился: ему не удалось сходу распознать бота, стоявшего перед ним. - Какого шлака здесь происходит? - испещрённый шрамами сражений фейсплет вытянулся. - Что ОН здесь делает?!  
\- Техникус его чинил, - с гордостью сообщил монстробот, - Техникус проводит его к лорду Эм и займётся Шэ-Эс.  
Шэ-Эс метнулся было к пушке, прикреплённой к бедру магнитными лентами, но передумал.  
\- Жду, - холодно процедил он. - Может, хотя бы сегодня лорд Мегатрон тебя наконец-то прибьёт, оплавок. Шлак, я уж было обрадовалась, что больше никогда не увижу твою мерзкую лицевую.  
\- На себя-то в зеркало давно смотрел? - искренне оскорбился Старскрим и подпрыгнул на месте, когда мех дёрнулся в его сторону. - О, прости, я не хотел тебя обижать. Но ты правда страшный.  
\- Тебя спросить забыла, - огрызнулась та, - дрянь ржавая.  
\- Техникус запрещает драться! - взвизгнул монстрбот и жестом поманил за собой сикера. - Старскрим идёт с Техникусом. А Шэдоу Страйкер сидит здесь. Техникус сейчас вернётся.  
Истребитель, как смог, бочком обошёл взбешённого незнакомца и только у самого выхода сообразил - перед ним стоял не просто мех. Шэ-Эс была фемботом, а оттого ей, скорее всего, было ещё больнее, когда сикер прошёлся по её внешности. Старскрим затормозил на пороге и обернулся.  
\- Извини. Я не хотел делать тебе больно, - он поднял серьёзный взгляд на Шэдоу Страйкер. Двери медблока захлопнулись, и сикер уже не расслышал, ответила ли та что-нибудь. Однако удивлённо вытянувшийся фейсплет всё же заметил. - Пошли. Мне нужно к Бамблби. Я хочу покончить с этой отработкой поскорее, - велел он монстрботу.  
Техникус яро закивал шлемом и резво помчался по знакомым только ему коридорам.

*** 

Мегатрон закончил разговор с Оптимусом Праймом как раз в тот момент, когда Старскрим, гордо расправив крылья, продефелировал по залу к нему. В шлеме вились самые разные мысли, поскольку меха, которые попадались им с Техникусом на пути, реагировали на сикера совершенному по-разному. Старскрим с радостью бы подумал и об этом, но зудящее внутри желание поскорее разобраться с Бамблби и его заданием пересиливали всё остальное.  
\- Ну так что? - грозно поинтересовался Мегатрон, обернувшись. Рядом всё ещё тёрся Тандеркрекер, всем своим видом выражающий невероятных размеров муку и сожаление. Правда, в чём была причина, Старскрим пока не понял. - Что с ним, Техникус?  
\- Лорд Эм, - монстрбот переступил с ноги на ногу и задумчиво мигнул окулярами. По очереди. - Эс-Эс здоров, Техникус не обнаружил никаких отклонений, кроме низкого уровня топлива и потери памяти. У Техникуса нет возможности провести более полноценную диагностику архивов его памяти.  
\- И всё? - едва заметно удивился танкобот. - Только амнезия? Ничего больше?  
\- Никаких повреждений, лорд Эм, - закивал тот. - Эс-Эс здоров и готов приступать к службе.  
\- Никуда я не собираюсь приступать! - возмутился Старскрим. - И что за дурная привычка сокращать имена?!  
\- Техникус не считает нужным отвечать на этот вопрос, - пожал плечевыми блоками монстрбот. - Техникус может идти? У него клиенты.  
\- Пациенты, - негромко поправил меха Тандеркрекер. - У врачей пациенты.  
Мегатрон кивнул недо-медику, и тот отправился восвояси, оставляя двух истребителей и их командира наедине.  
\- Что ты сам помнишь, Старскрим? - поинтересовался танкобот. - Что было последнее?  
\- Я был в пустоте, а потом появился призрак и сказал, что я должен найти какого-то Бамблби, что он мне поможет, - пожав плечевыми блоками, отозвался сикер.  
\- И ты в этом веришь? - нарочито равнодушно уточнил Мегатрон. - Звучит так, словно тебя перепрограммировали. Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл тебя запереть за решёткой, пока не прибудет более квалифицированный медик, - ухмыльнулся он и даже обрадовался, заметив в алой оптике бывшего сознаковца знакомый ему страх. Видимо, некоторое влияние на искру и разум истребителя он ещё сохранил. Интересно.  
\- Я не позволю! - гневно вскинулся Старскрим. Он помнил этот страх - не разумом, но искрой. И избавился от него раз и навсегда, переступил черту, которую не мог преодолеть в одиночестве. - Я не твоя пешка, Мегатрон! - выкрикнул он и тут же заткнул сам себе рот ладонью.  
\- Ну, кое-что ты, видимо, всё-таки помнишь, - растянул губы в ухмылке танк. - Хорошо… Хотя жаль, твоя память отшвырнула от себя твоего друга, - он качнул шлемом в сторону Тандеркрекера. - Или не жаль… Даже не знаю, есть ли смысл хранить воспоминания о бесполезной куче мусора.  
\- Он не бесполезный! - мгновенно взвился Старскрим, сжав кулаки. - То, что я его не помню, ещё ничего не значит!  
Тандеркрекер взглянул на него с благодарностью и даже немного улыбнулся, выражая признательность. Но Мегатрон лишь рассмеялся в голос.  
\- Я связался с автоботами, - прогрохотал он, - Прайм не понимает, зачем тебе его разведчик. Он согласен встретиться на границе города, но прежде я повторю свой вопрос, Старскрим, - алые линзы горели хорошо скрываемой жаждой расправы, Мегатрон подступил к нему, нависая и давя авторитетом и непоколебимой властью, - что тебе от него нужно?  
\- Я не знаю, - Старскриму жутко захотелось отступить и склонить шлем вниз, признавая поражение. Искру сжало знакомое ему тепло, словно напоминая, что он больше не под его командованием. Что ему не обязательно преклонять колени и мчаться исполнять приказы, какими бы страшными и странными они ни были. Сикер остался стоять, с трудом, но выдерживая давление. - Думаю, узнаю, когда увижу его. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - пророкотал Мегатрон и стремительно прошёл мимо, плечом оттолкнув бывшего заместителя, - мы выдвигаемся. Тандеркрекер, позови Саундвейва, Скайбайта Эсидсторм. Ты остаёшься на базе.  
\- Но лорд Мегатрон! - воскликнул обрадовавшийся было сикер. - Пожалуйста!  
\- Смеешь мне перечить? - танк затормозил буквально на клик и бросил за спину единственный взгляд. Тандеркрекер мгновенно сгорбился и опустил шлем, отступил.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он полетел со мной, - требовательно встрял в разговор Старскрим, - он может ответить на пару вопросов.  
\- Здесь я командую, Старскрим, - уже у дверей ответил лидер фракции десептиконов, - и я настоятельно не рекомендую тебе соваться в мою фракцию. Ты больше не её член. И твой голос не имеет никакого значения. Скажи спасибо, что тебя починили, а не убили и не выкинули обратно… Поскольку это единственное, чего ты достоин за то, что сделал.  
Мегатрон вышел вон, оставляя ошарашенного сикера позади. Старскрим некоторое время гонял вентиляцию, пытаясь успокоить грызущее искру чувство несправедливости и жажду реванша. Тандеркрекер неуверенно подошёл к нему и положил ладонь на чужой плечевой блок. Сикер вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - пробормотал он. - Лорд Мегатрон прав, мне лучше остаться. Я буду только мешаться… Если хочешь, встретимся потом… как-нибудь. И не думай о его словах, - буркнул истребитель, - ты поступал так, как считал нужным. Даже если другие были с этим не согласны. Там всё очень сложно.  
\- Я облажался, да? - тихо поинтересовался Старскрим. Первый шок проходил, но непонятная ему тоска сдавила искру, и сикер развернулся к собрату. - Настолько, что меня теперь все ненавидят. Наверное, это даже хорошо, что я ничего не помню.  
\- Я тебя не ненавижу, - Тандеркрекер поднял на него удивительно тёплый взгляд, - никогда не ненавидел. Иногда не понимал, бывало, даже боялся, но не ненавидел. Тебе досталось, Скример, но я рад, что всё позади. Рад, что ты сейчас здесь и со мной.  
Старскрим хрипнул: синий джет рывком подтащил его к себе и крепко обнял. Странное чувство сдавило всё естество и отступило только тогда, когда истребитель обнял его в ответ. Тандеркрекер молниеносно отступил и тут же отвернулся.  
\- В чём дело? - не понял его Старскрим. - Что такое, Тандеркрекер?  
\- Ни в чём, - голос сикера звучал глухо. - Прости, мне нужно. Лорд Мегатрон будет злиться, если отряд прибудет позже, чем он сам. Мне нужно связаться с ними, - Тандеркрекеру потребовалась пара бриймов на то, чтобы успокоиться. - Извини. Пойдём, я заодно провожу тебя.

*** 

Когда десептиконы всем составом показались на горизонте, автоботы мгновенно мобилизовались и поднялись, встречая старых врагов. Мегатрон перешёл в робомод самым первым и к границе подошёл на ногах. Следом за ним поднялись молчаливый Саундвейв и равнодушно взирающий на мир Дэд Энд. Самыми последними с неба опустились на землю Эсидсторм и непосредственно Старскрим.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я рад, что ты жив, - склонил голову вбок незнакомый сикеру мех, выкрашенный настолько яркой краской, что тот невольно прищурился. Ослепительно оранжево-алая раскраска и огненная эпиграфия на честплейте и так привлекали внимание, а на солнце, казалось, и вовсе можно ослепнуть. - Но, пожалуй, это всё-таки хорошо, - поправил он самого себя, когда такой же светлый, но не настолько яркий мех пихнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Мегатрон, - судя по всему, лидер первым выступил вперёд и кивнул командиру по ту сторону барьера, - Старскрим… - мех кивнул и ему, выражая некоторое почтение. В рамках этикета, не больше. - Соглашусь с Хот Родом, когда мы узнали, что ты актив, чувства были неоднозначные.  
\- А уж вживую увидеть, так вообще к праотцам отправиться можно, - басовито рассмеялся Мегатрон. - Как хорошо, что я давно привык к таким сюрпризам, - язвительно добавил он.  
\- Я Оптимус Прайм, - представился бот, - Мегатрон сказал, что ты ничего не помнишь. Сочувствую. Слышал, тебе нужен Бамблби.  
\- Да, он здесь? - Старскрим прошествовал мимо молчаливого отряда секьюрити и замер перед Праймом. - У меня к нему дело.  
Реакции Мегатрона сикер не боялся - он уже успел понять, что представлял из себя лидер десептиконов. Честно говоря, больше остальных его напрягал Саундвейв. Он за всю дорогу не проронил ни слова, но джет затылком шлема чувствовал чужой изучающий взгляд. Это нервировало. Оставалось надеяться, что при автоботах Саундвейв не станет чудить.  
\- Мне страшно и любопытно одновременно, - вперёд выступил невысокий мех приятного оптике жёлтого оттенка. - Это я Бамблби. В чём дело?  
Старскрим озадаченно воззрился на него, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Все ответы на возникающие в течение дня вопросы проявлять себя не спешили. Сикер должен был что-то сделать, но что? Он задумался, и закусил губу, подошёл поближе к автоботу с невероятно наивной голубой оптикой и даже обошёл его по кругу. Ладонь легла на шлем мальца и с недоумением дёрнула того за один из рогов. Бамблби ойкнул.  
\- Содержательно, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Мегатрон. Оптимус предпочёл деликатно промолчать.  
Старскрим замер перед автоботом, задравшим шлем. В процессоре скользнула какая-то мысль, и сикер за неё ухватился. Он снова подумал о тепле, согревающем душу. В памяти вдруг всплыла прожигающая искру зелёная оптика. Джет никогда не видел настолько ярких окуляров, утонуть в которых он не боялся. Импульсивный жест сработал быстрее, чем Старскрим успел его осознать. Бамблби пискнул, а автоботы и десептиконы вместе взятые испустили синхронный возглас.  
Старскрим подтянул мальца к себе и прижался к его губам. Бамблби вцепился в чужие бока, не зная, куда деть манипуляторы, чтобы потом не остаться без них. Удивление смешивалось с непонятным ему чувством правильности. Разведчик на клик пригасил оптику, будто пытаясь стереть то, что сейчас происходило, из памяти, а когда активировал её, то едва не сел там же, где стоял. Читор ласково ему улыбнулся.  
\- Читор! - воскликнул мех и крепко обнял старого друга. - Я… я не понимаю!  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - звероформер ответил на объятия, - дружище. У меня мало времени, я должен кое-что сказать.  
\- Почему ты здесь? И что происходит со Старскримом? - затараторил Бамблби. - Он искал меня, а потом взял и… - щёки разведчика вспыхнули, стоило ему вспомнить, что произошло пару-тройку кликов назад.  
\- О нём и пойдёт речь, - Читор чуть отступил. - Всеискра посчитала, что он пригодится миру, и вернула его обратно. Я стёр ему память, чтобы ему было легче проявить себя, чтобы он смог начать жизнь с чистого листа. И ты должен ему в этом помочь.  
\- Я? - опешил Бамблби. - Ради Праймаса, Читор, да я…  
\- Идеальный кандидат, - рассмеялся тот. - Забери его с собой, дай работу и будь рядом столько, сколько потребуется. Старскрим не так плох, как все привыкли думать. У него удивительно чистая искра для меха его склада… Поверь, ты поймёшь это, когда познакомишься с ним поближе.  
\- Я не переживу это время, - нервно хихикнул Би, - Старскрим же…!  
\- Какой? - склонил шлем вбок Читор. - Давай, Би, какой Старскрим?  
\- М-м… неоднозначный? - жалкая попытка подобрать верное слово провалилась на корню. - Читор, я правда не уверен.  
\- Он ничего не помнит, Бамблби, и не вспомнит, пока не будет готов, - заверил друга звероформер. - Когда придёт время, память вернётся. А пока… просто будь с ним и помогай. Сейчас это самое важное.  
Бамблби хотел спросить что-то ещё, но Читор быстро чмокнул его в губы, вынуждая замолчать. Автобот снова активировал оптику и со стыдом обнаружил, что вместо друга он прижимался к бывшему десептикону. И даже больше - отвечал ему, отчаянно цепляясь за чёрный угловатый шлем. Старскрим резко отскочил, когда понял, что Бамблби разорвал поцелуй. Честплейт ходил ходуном, а вентиляция гудела так, что пришлось приоткрыть вентрешётки на плечах. Сикер нервно вздрагивал и стремительно терял связь с реальностью.  
\- Ну что? Узнал что-нибудь? - равнодушно протянул позади Дэд Энд.  
\- Я… - Старскрим заткнулся, тряхнул шлемом. Никаких новых мыслей и воспоминаний не появилось. Только чувство тепла усилилось и явное нежелание возвращаться к десептиконам - только не под властный манипулятор правления Мегатрона.  
\- Оптимус, на пару слов, - Бамблби бросился к нему и потащил прочь. Хот Род поспешил за ними.  
Разведчик, активно жестикулируя, тихо о чём-то говорил. Оптимус с каждым его словом хмурился всё больше, Хот Род же иногда оборачивался и задумчиво смотрел на до сих пор не отошедшего от шока истребителя. Через несколько бриймов они вернулись, и Прайм выступил вперёд.  
\- Старскрим, скажи, ты бы хотел некоторое время пожить с автоботами? - сохраняя невозмутимое выражение фейсплета, поинтересовался он.  
\- Старскрим - мой подчинённый, - мгновенно прервал его Мегатрон, - и осядет он там, где я велю.  
\- Я не десептикон! - в тот же клик взвился сам сикер. - И не вещь! Где хочу, там и буду.  
\- Так и есть, Мегатрон, и я хочу знать его ответ, - покачал шлемом Оптимус.  
Лидер фракции десептиконов ответил, Старскрим тут же поднимался на дыбы, а Оптимус пытался их успокоить, продолжая при этом гнуть свою линию. Бамблби и Хот Род переглянулись - перепалка набирала обороты. Пока в один прекрасный момент орущую кучку мехов не снесло с ног мощной звуковой волной - земной рок прекрасно остужал пыл.  
\- Саундвейв! - гаркнул Мегатрон, тряхнув шлем и осознав, что он сидит на земле. - Ещё хоть одна такая выходка!..  
\- Тишина, - сурово изрёк кассетник. - Вы слишком громко спорите.  
Меха поднялись. Мегатрон бросал на своего заместителя гневные взгляды, Старскрим ворчал себе под нос, а Оптимус только кашлянул.  
\- Что скажешь, Старскрим? - обратился он к сикеру. - Побудешь с нами какое-то время? Лишние руки не помешают. Восстановление идёт полным ходом.  
\- Не вздумай нацепить на меня автоботсткую инсигнию, - встопорщил крылья сикер, - никогда и ни за что я не присоединюсь к кому-либо из вас. Всё, хватит с меня.  
\- Ты волен делать то, что посчитаешь нужным, - Прайм протянул манипулятор для рукопожатия, - даже бывать на той стороне с согласия Мегатрона, - Оптимус послал старому врагу совершенно однозначный взгляд. - И помогать, если потребуется, - чуть смягчился он.  
\- Что скажешь? - Старскрим обернулся к бывшему правителю. - Я хочу навещать Тандеркрекера. И чтобы он мог уходить со мной.  
\- Ладно, - прорычал танкобот, - но если я узнаю, что ты что-то замышляешь… твоя искра погаснет навсегда, - пообещал он.  
Старскрим серьёзно кивнул и пожал руку Оптимусу.  
\- Договорились, - радостно воскликнул Хот Род, - слава Праймасу!  
\- Возвращаемся, - бросил Мегатрон и первым перешёл в альт-мод, - мы закончили.  
Десептиконы трансформировались следом и покатили вслед за ним. Старскрим напоследок успел едва заметно благодарно кивнуть связисту, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
\- Что же… а теперь объясни мне, какого ржавого болта произошло?! - стоило им скрыться в недрах города, как джет подскочил к разведчику и встряхнул того за плечи. - Что ты увидел?  
Бамблби нервно рассмеялся и покосился на Оптимуса: тот кивнул, и автобот вкратце рассказал, что услышал. Сикер снова задумался и молчал до тех пор, пока не оказался у дома, где ему выделили свободную кварту. Бамблби жил по соседству. Истребитель стравил пар и задрал шлем к небу: весёлое предстояло время.

*** 

С того момента прошло несколько месяцев, за время которых Старскрим успел пережить не одну переоценку ценностей. Пожалуй, самым основным было изучение своей старой личности по имеющимся в сети информационным сводкам. Он много ночей читал всё, что касалось его прошлого, и при этом не ощущал внутри никакого отклика. Только после этого сикер начал понимать, откуда у окружающих росло такое к нему отношение. Он перебил кучу автоботов, уничтожал планеты и едва не превратил их дом в горстку пепла, связавшись с квинтессонами. В одной из статей был немного смазанный кадр с его шлемом, подсоединёным к квинтессонскому телу. Выглядел этот шлак омерзительно, причём настолько, что джет закрыл вкладку, не дочитав статью до конца.  
Восстановление городов шло полным ходом. Периодически Бамблби уезжал и брал его с собой, здраво рассудив, что только в ходе тяжёлой работы они смогут понять и оценить, насколько Старскрим изменился и в какую конкретно сторону. Как ни странно, но джет старался. Правда, старался. Ему не нравилось таскать тяжести, когда приходилось возводить новые здания, а особенно в небе, выпуская механические манипуляторы и поднимая тяжести в воздух. Виндблейд была с ним в этом солидарна, но в остальном предпочитала держать своё мнение при себе.  
Старскрим её не винил. Невероятно интеллигентный автобот Гримлок как-то тихо рассказал ему о том, как погибла десептикон Слипстрим. О том, что она служила под его началом и умерла, пытаясь вернуть мир на Кибертрон. Если бы не Бладжен, частично с подачи самого Старскрима, всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Прошло много времени, но Виндблейд переживала до сих пор, хотя виду и не подавала. Её подружке, Хромии, удавалось отвлекать фембота от тоскливых мыслей.  
Бамблби, как и велел ему дух почившего друга, всеми силами старался поддерживать сикера, хотя тот его об этом не просил. В первое время разведчик ему помогал, но постепенно это начинало только мешать, и в один прекрасный момент Старскрим довольно резко попросил оставить его в покое. Желательно на совсем. Бамблби согласно кивнул, натянуто улыбнулся и исчез с радаров. Не в буквальном смысле, но он перестал интересоваться у джета, как прошёл день, не таскал больше топливо, когда сикер вырубался от усталости под утро, не звал Рэтчета, если видел, что бывшим десептиконом что-то не так. С одной стороны, Старскрим стравил пар с облегчением, но с другой - пусть навязанной, но заботы иногда не хватало. Настолько, что истребитель не удержался и уговорил Тандеркрекера перебраться к нему.  
Мегатрон, разумеется, не был рад, но Оптимус неимоверными усилиями уговорил его не разжигать новый конфликт. Как минимум, перебежка синего джета из-за старшего товарища поспособствовала укреплению мирного договора между автоботами и десептиконами. Прайм на добровольных началах отправлял на ту сторону отряды, которые помогали бывшим врагам с постройкой. Мегатрон своих подчинённых так не отпускал, но возникающие конфликты с нейтралами устранял быстро, решительно и в свою пользу. Оптимус с ним в этом вопросе спорил крайне редко, принимая такую помощь.  
Старскрим несколько раз возвращался к десептиконам, где зажимал бывших подчинённых и тряс их, пытаясь восстановить всю картину произошедшего. До этого ему удалось разговорить Арси, и та показала ему видеосъёмку, которую она вела, когда квинтессоны захватили их всех в плен. Видео, на котором Старскрим истерично орал, что он покарает всех врагов и недругов только за то, что они с ним сотворили. Что именно сделали десептиконы, сикер не знал, поэтому отправился выяснять.

К его немалому удивлению поговорить согласилась Шэдоу Страйкер. Техникус вернулся домой, а в медблоке обосновался прибывший на планету Хук. Он, как и Рэтчет, осмотрел истребителя, взял все анализы, ещё раз расспросил о произошедшем и отправил того с миром, закопавшись в своё исследование. Шэдоу Страйкер столкнулась с ним в коридоре, и Старскрим на удачу спросил, могут ли они поговорить. Фембот подняла на него тяжёлый взгляд, но ответила согласием… Впоследствии Старскрим долгое время не понимал, как ему следовало относиться к тому, что он выяснил.  
Его немного успокоил Тандеркрекер, когда он вернулся. Десептикон несколько раз повторил, что сикер не просто так превратился в чудовище, которое пугало его самого до слива отработки. Когда война только начиналась, Старскрим действительно представлял собой ценную боевую единицу, но Мегатрон, пронюхавший, что появился сильный соперник, предпочёл забить его, задавить и оставить далеко позади. В течение долгого времени он подвергал Старскрима насилию, постоянному унижению и психологическому давлению. Рано или поздно сикер всё равно бы сломался, и это привело к тому, за что джету было даже стыдно, несмотря на потерянные воспоминания. Старскрим вместо войны сосредоточился на Мегатроне и всеми силами пытался ему досадить - только бы обскакать, прыгнуть выше головы и с усмешкой на губах смерить бывшего командира уничижительным взглядом. Вот и всё…  
Старскрим с каждым днём всё больше и больше погружался в анализ двух фракцией, изнутри посмотреть на которые ему выпал редчайший шанс. Мегатрон удерживал власть страхом, насилием, и это работало. Особенно на таких меха, как покинувший их Астротрейн - с ними по-другому было просто нельзя. При этом лидеру фракции десептиконов не было чуждо обращение к искрам своих подопечных, и это цепляло. Меха видели, что он такой же живой бот со своими мыслями и переживаниями.  
Оптимус же в свою очередь стремился к некоторой официальности, но при этом он наравне общался со всеми, начиная от генералов и заканчивая простыми рядовыми. Прайм умел слушать и помогать советом так, как того требовала ситуация. За ним шли потому, что видели в его словах и идеях мудрость, которой так не хватало Кибертрону. Оптимус заботился о своих подопечных и не стеснялся этого, он беспокоился о каждом и выражал признательность, порой, даже за самый ничем не примечательный поступок. Последнее сильнее всего удивило Старскрима.  
Как-то раз сикер, потратив всю ночь на чтение информационных сводок, перепутал документы, и вместо одной большой линзы для астрономического телескопа ему привезли целый трейлер небольших, но одинаковых зеркал. Старскрим потом долго не мог понять, каким образом он умудрился так накосячить, чтобы перепутать линзу для телескопа с бесполезными и никому ненужными зеркалами. Если бы ситуация произошла при Мегатроне, последний - в соответствии со своей линией поведения - врезал бы ему, обозвал таким же бесполезным ничтожеством и велел бы этими зеркалами подавиться. Оптимус же внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил, всё ли в порядке и не нужна ли ему какая-то помощь. “Ничего страшного, - изрёк тогда Прайм, положив ладонь на чужой плечевой блок, - со всеми случается. В следующий раз будь чуточку внимательнее, а то вместо работы нам придётся сидеть и красоваться собой”, - рассмеялся тогда тягач. Старскрим клятвенно заверил его, что такого больше не произойдёт, а позже, тем же вечером, впервые за долгие месяцы напился и вырубился, не помня себя. Справиться с непониманием и некоторым осознанием простой истины по-другому просто не получалось.

Тандеркрекер окончательно поселился у него, и в один прекрасный день Старскрим его всё-таки сконнектил. Последний, правда, не очень-то и возражал, а потом даже осторожно признался, что долго ждал этого. Старскрим на клик подумал, что будь он прежним, он бы выгнал сикера взашей, чтобы через пару дней позвать его снова, но сейчас… Бамблби сумел показать ему, что не нужно бояться заботиться о ком-то, даже если другие этого не понимают. Искра вполне лежала к Тандеркрекеру, несмотря на некоторую его инфантильность, а временами чванливость, сопряжённую с трусостью. Джет был искренен, и сикеру этого хватало. Поэтому он развалился на разгорячённом корпусе и позволил себе уснуть - спокойно и без дурных модуляций, иногда прорывающихся сквозь грань оффлайна.  
Автоботы со временем привыкли к иногда скандальному и громко орущему бывшему десептиконы, но в целом Старскриму удалось установить репутацию, как минимум, меха, который всегда сдерживал свои обещания. Он не боялся решать трудные вопросы, брать на себя ответственность и по возможности откликаться на просьбы нуждающихся. Оптимус практически постоянно улыбался ему и подбадривал, а пару раз даже тормозил намеренного добраться до финишной прямой джета. Прайм обосновывал это тем, что бывали ситуации, когда важен процесс, а не результат. Сначала Старскрим его не понял, а потом задумался… крепко задумался.  
Они вернулись в Айякон, когда закончили ремонтировать средних размеров космопорт, и Старскрим решительно собрался серьёзно переговорить с Бамблби до того, как всё станет ещё хуже. Однако в его кварте разведчика не было, и сикер задумался: куда мог подеваться навязанный ему Оллспарком сопровождающий? Одобряли ли он поступок истребителя или нет, Старскрим не знал, но про себя решил, что если есть возможность поддерживать с меха адекватные взаимоотношения, то так тому и быть. Мегатрон и его садистские замашки остались в прошлом. Старскриму действительно дали шанс всё исправить, и этим нужно пользоваться.  
\- О, он, наверное, у Персептора, - ответила Арси, с которой сикер столкнулся в коридоре. - Помнишь, где был бар Маккадама? Им теперь заведует Перси, так что вполне вероятно, что Би тусит там с Хот Родом, - улыбнулась она. - А чего не позвонишь ему?  
\- Заблокирован сигнал, - отозвался тот, - пытался не один раз.  
\- Странно… - протянула фембот, - Би обычно всегда на связи. Хм.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил её Старскрим, - я поищу там.  
Кивнув ей на прощание, истребитель мгновенно взмыл в воздух и помчался к месту, о котором часто слышал, но где почти толком и не бывал.

Бар “У Маккадама” кипел жизнью. Экс-десептикон с удивлением заметил, как из дверей просочились смутно знакомые ему фейсплеты бывших сознаковцев. Те, правда, в свою очередь не особо отреагировали на некогда заместителя Мегатрона и разбежались по своим делам. Старскрим стравил пар и решительно вошёл внутрь. Его мгновенно оглушила громкая музыка. Саундвейв едва заметно покачивал шлемом в такт, пока в центре, между столами, происходила целая танцевальная битва.  
\- Давай! Давай! - скандировала разгорячённая толпа.  
Старскрим кое-как протиснулся поближе и с недоумением воззрился на протянутый ему энергофор с топливом. Нова Сторм ехидно улыбнулся и подтолкнул ему энгекс. Сикер хмыкнул, но сделал из вежливости пару глотков и вернул энергофор обратно. Нова Сторм отсалютовал ему и залпом допил остатки. Старскрим про себя подумал, что подобное поведение его немного удивило: значило ли это, что между ним и десептиконами, наконец-то, начинал складываться фундамент если не хороших, то хотя бы нейтральных взаимоотношений?  
На импровизированной сцене тем временем, под громкие басы, исходящие из звуковой пушки Саундвейва, соревновались Бамблби и Хот Род. Они устроили нечто вроде танцевального соревнования. Толпа заливалась аплодисментами, выбирая победителя раунда, и проигравший выпивал стопку сверхзаряженного. Хот Род стоял достаточно твёрдо, но судя по широкой улыбке и громкому смеху, ему было больше, чем просто хорошо. Бамблби немного шатало, но он уверенно продолжал двигаться и крутиться - Старскрим про себя удивился: уж на что его гироскопы привыкли к кульбитам в небе, но кружиться с жуткой скоростью в опьянённом состоянии тоже надо было уметь. Всё-таки колёсные, несмотря на некоторое к ним презрение со стороны всех представителей летающего класса, свои позиции сдавать не собирались и в некоторых вопросах могли даже потягаться с летунами.  
Наконец, Хот Род вскинул манипуляторы вверх и громогласно объявил, что признаёт поражение. Тяга Бамблби идти до конца показалась ему непреодолимой, и автобот крикнул Персептору, чтобы тот угостил присутствующих за его счёт. Мрачный из-за тёмных провалов пустых глазниц Персептор согласно кивнул. Саундвейв переместился немного в сторону и включил более спокойную музыку. Под неё толпа смешалась и пошла просто развлекаться. Старскрим же извернулся и вовремя подцепил нужного ему меха.  
\- Ой, Скрим, а ты что здесь делаешь? - глосса у разведчика заплеталась будь здоров. Настолько, что половину слов он просто проглотил. - А я тут это… та-а-анцую! Пойдём со мной, - он пьяно икнул и едва не завалился.  
\- Пожалуй, тебе хватит, - Старскрим потащил его к выходу, - тебе нужно хотя бы проветриться, - решительно заявил он, когда боты выпали на свежий воздух. Гул музыки немного стихал за закрытыми дверями, но Бамблби, чувствовалось, хапнул уже будь здоров.  
\- А чего ты не танцуешь? Весело же, - автобот хрипнул вентиляцией и с облегчением расплылся по скамейке неподалёку, до которой его доволок сикер. - Давай, Скримми, уверен… ты о-о-отлично двигаешься!  
Бамблби попытался дотянуться до сикера, но тот отшагнул назад, и автобот завалился вперёд, растянулся на земле, фыркнув в пыль. Старскрим понял, что на сегодня разговоры придётся отложить. А поскольку именно ему выпала честь вытащить разведчика на улицу, видимо, ему же тащить его домой.  
\- Поднимайся, - сикер подхватил автобота и потянул его наверх, - пошли домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Я о-о-отдыхаю! - Бамблби кое-как поднялся и утёр такой же пыльной ладонью рот. Чище он от этого не стал, и истребитель, мигнув оптикой, выудил из сабспейса чистую ветошь. Ему пришлось прижать подрагивающего бота к себе и самому как следует оттереть грязные щёки и губы. - О, спасибо! Теперь… теперь я красивый, - с гордостью резюмировал мех и ухватился за сикера, повиснув на нём. - Ты тёплый, - доверительно сообщил он бывшему десептикону.  
\- А ты надрался, - тем же тоном ответил Старскрим. - Всё, хватит разговор. Пошли.  
Бамблби надулся и огорчился. Правда, через пару бриймов снова расцвёл и, спотыкаясь, принялся рассуждать о прошедшем баттле.  
\- У Хот Рода есть чувства такта, - пьяно ворочая излишне длинной глоссой, изрёк мех, - но ему немного не хватает скорости. Честно говоря, на трассе он лучше… Но для бота, давно не танцевщего… танцувшего… танцуювщего…  
\- Танцующего, - поправил его Старскрим, медленно продвигаясь вперёд, - танцующего меха.  
\- Вот… да, - Бамблби закашлялся и оттолкнулся от сикера, припал к стене, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию. - Прости… что-то энгекс... лезет обратно…  
Старскрима едва не вывернуло рядом: он брезгливо скривился и затараторил самому себе: “Держись, Скрим, держись! Ты должен довести его до комнаты!”. Бамблби согнулся пополам - топливо и правда полезло обратно.  
\- Прости… - виновато выдохнул он, - переборщил. Не стоило…  
Старскрим протянул ему всё ту же ветошь, разведчик с благодарностью взял её и своими силами протёр губы. Через пару бриймов он выпрямился и посмотрел на мир немного более трезво.  
\- Пойдём, - сикер протянул ему манипулятор, и Би с радостью за него ухватился. - Уже поздно.  
Остаток пути они прошли немного быстрее, хотя бар находился не так далеко от их жилища. Бамблби громко смеялся и часто задирал шлем, всматриваясь в уже ночное небо, укрытое полотном ярким звёзд.  
\- Знаешь… когда ты погиб, - разведчик споткнулся и с благодарностью взглянул на сикера, сотни раз проклявшего самого себя, что он ввязался в это неблагодарное дело, поддержавшего его, - я часто смотрел на небо… Твоя душа была самой красивой. Не знаю, почему я так думал, но я это знал.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, - джет кое-как открыл дверь в коридор: до конца оставалось совсем немного, - хотел бы я посмотреть, как будет выглядеть моя душа вне корпуса.  
\- Не надо, - пьяно замахал манипуляторами Бамблби, - живой ты лучше, - чуть подумав, добавил он, - правда, лучше. Сам не понимаешь, насколько.  
Старскрим втащил его внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Бамблби вцепился в него, подался вперёд, без страха всматриваясь в алые линзы, так сильно подходящие потерявшему память сикеру.  
\- У меня вопрос, - Бамблби, чувствовалось, настолько отпустил себя, что даже выглянувший на возню Рэк-и-Руин его не смутил. - Вот если бы я тебя поцел… целовал… ты бы мне ответил? - доверчиво заглядывая в стремительно расширяющуюся оптику, спросил он.  
Старскрим озадаченно покосился на заинтригованных таким поворотом сюжета братьев, словно задавая молчаливый вопрос. Те в свою очередь с энтузиазмом закидали, а Рэк (или это Руин?) даже поднял большой палец вверх, одобряя выбор сикера. Старскрим проклял весь мир: то самое “чтобы не получилось ещё хуже” стремительно набирало обороты. Джет быстро оценил свои душевные порывы по отношению к автоботу и решительно кивнул.  
\- Возможно, - нейтрально ответил он. - Но не раньше, чем ты сполоснёшь рот. Не вздумай приставать, пока не умоешься!  
Бамблби несколько кликов тупо смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся и отступил.  
\- Как скажешь, командир, - утирая выступившие капли омывателя в уголках глаз, хмыкнул он. - Как только, так сразу!  
Старскрим снова поймал его и повёл наверх - Рэк-и-Руин одновременно подмигнули бывшему десептикону разными окулярами и скрылись в своей комнате. Слухов теперь не избежать… Но когда побитого жизнью истребителя это останавливало? Тем более, что всё было хорошо ровно до одного момента.  
\- Я потерял ключ-карту, - запустив пальцы в сабспейс, изрёк Бамблби. - А пароль… з-забыл… Наверное, когда мы с Хот Родом тусили… - он запнулся о собственные ноги и вцепился в Старскрима.  
\- Да что же ты такой недотёпа, - в сердцах выругался сикер. - Пошли уже, - он не планировал тащить его к себе, но не представлял куда можно деть медленно трезвеющего автобота.  
В самом деле, не к Прайму же его нести. Оптимус, конечно, отнесётся к инциденту с понимаением, но ловить потом на себе укоризненные взгляды не хотелось. Старскрим гневно фыркнул и направился к дверям своей кварты. Бамблби проводил его долгим взглядом.  
\- Тандеркрекер? - сикер заглянул внутрь. - Я не один. Потом всё объясню. Помоги мне.  
Разведчик всё-таки споткнулся и растянулся на полу, снова фейсплетом в пыль. Вынырнувший из слабо освещённой комнаты синий сикер присвистнул, заценив размах проблемы. Вернее, её горизонтальное положение.  
\- И где ты откопал его в таком виде? - усмехнулся он и помог автоботу подняться. Бамблби протестующе замычал, но его без спроса втащили в комнату.  
\- В дезку! - опередил товарища Старскрим, пока тот не успел посадить Би на платформу. - Пусть хоть умоется. Его рвало.  
\- Перебрал пацан, - со знанием дела констатировал факт Тандеркрекер и проводил меха в небольшую душевую.  
Там он включил воду и, судя по звукам, как следует вычистил вяло сопротивляющегося автобота. Тот кашлял и захлёбывался дезкой, но в комнату вернулся в куда более вменяемом состоянии. Жутко недовольный и всё ещё покачивающийся. Правда, степень осознания в оптике просматривалась получше.  
\- Впредь напоминайте мне, чтобы я никогда так больше не напивался, - обессиленно проблеял автобот, с облегчением опустившись на прохладную платформу. - Спасибо, - хрипнув вентиляцией, он попытался сфокусировать взгляд на ком-то из сикеров, - мне немного лучше.  
\- Ты прямо профессиональный отрезвитель, - присвистнул Старскрим, - когда успел наловчиться?  
\- Слава Праймасу, что ты не помнишь, как десептиконы бухают, - ухмыльнулся Тандеркрекер. - Я ввёл ему небольшую дозу очистителя, сейчас его отпустит, потом проспится… и завтра будет жить. Возможно.  
Бамблби без спроса поднял ноги и удобно улёгся на платформе, рассматривая два ярких пятна напротив. Сикеры тихо о чём-то переговаривались, но до него слова почти не долетали.  
\- Я так понимаю, разговор вышел бессмысленным, - протянул Громовержец, когда окуляры их ночного гостя немного погасли. - Ты поцеловал его?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - пробормотал в ответ бывший десептикон. - Он напился в хлам, его вырвало на улице, и мне пришлось почти тащить его на себе до самого дома.  
\- Ты последние дни только и делал, что ел его оптикой, - осторожно заметил Тандеркрекер и на возмущённый взгляд совершенно спокойно пояснил: - Я не против, если ты об этом. Этот колёсный удивительно неплохой малый. Он мне нравится.  
\- Он спросил, ответил бы я ему, если бы он меня поцеловал, - спустя пару бриймов, смущённо признался сикер. - Я сказал, что пока он рот не помоет, пусть даже не думает о том, чтобы приставать.  
\- Это правильно, - покачал шлемом второй десептикон. - Так что будем делать дальше?  
\- В плане? - Старскрим перевёл задумчивый взгляд на мирно отдыхающего меха напротив. - Выспится, уйдёт.  
\- Или же… - Тандеркрекер ехидно блеснул оптикой, - можем воспользоваться ситуацией.  
\- Он не в себе, Тандер, это неправильно, - тихо возмутился Старскрим. - Если у нас и завяжутся отношения, я хочу, чтобы он дал на них добровольное согласие. И если говорить начистоту… - мех накрыл манипулятором ладонь синего бота, - я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Вы нужны мне. Оба.  
\- А теперь я сожалею, что ты не помнишь, как бухают десептиконы, - глухо рассмеялся Тандеркрекер. - Погоди немного, сейчас увидишь.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов через пару бриймов Бамблби заворочался и активировал оптику. Ему потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы вполне осознанно сосредоточить взгляд на усевшихся в креслах летунах.  
\- Что случилось? - с трудом ворочая глоссой, поинтересовался он. - Почему я здесь?  
\- Он перепил и сейчас не уснёт, - пояснил Тандеркрекер, - ненапряжная работа корпуса уже высосала очиститель, процессором он трезв. А вот руки-ноги могут немного подвисать. Но к утру это пройдёт. Думаю, сейчас самое время обсудить пару важных вещей и закрепить результат.  
Старскрим не нашёл, что сказать, когда Громовержец поднялся и подошёл к разведчику, подвинул его и уселся рядом. Трусливо поджимающий крылья под взглядом лорда Мегатрона Тандеркрекер в полумраке на платформе превращался в истинного сикера - самоуверенного, несколько наглого, а главное, идеально считывающего чужие пожелания. Право слово, всегда бы так было!  
\- Ну что, Бамблби, - мех с удовольствием смаковал чужое имя, - расскажи секрет: тебе нравится Скример? Ты ему очень. Просто он долго не признавался в этом самому себе.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? - автобот немного отполз и попытался сесть. С трудом, но получилось. - Ты вообще в себе? - он поморщился - корпус действительно немного вело, но разум был трезв как прозрачное стекло.  
\- Я задал вопрос, милый друг, и хочу получить на него ответ, - Тандеркрекер провёл кончиком пальца по щеке разведчика, раззадоривая и отвлекая его. - Тебе нравится Скример? Мне вот очень. И всегда нравился. Смотри, какой он красивый, - мех подхватил Бамблби за подбородок и повернул его шлем в сторону закинувшего ногу на ногу Старскрима. - Так и манит к себе, бесстыдник.  
\- Я… - автобот замялся, сглотнул и облизнул сухие губы, - д-да. Нравится, - он опустил взгляд в пол, признавая полнейшее поражение. Капитуляция, как есть. Не хватало белого флага.  
\- Позовёшь его к нам? Или это сделать мне? - Тандеркрекер успел удобно устроиться рядом и даже обхватить Бамблби одной рукой, другой продолжая поглаживать его щёки и подбородок.  
Старскрим ошарашено раскрыл рот, когда Громовержец вовлёк автобота в поцелуй. Его глосса тут же ввинтилась в чужие губы, раскрывая их и смешивая капли антифриза. Бамблби от неожиданности застонал прямо ему в рот и схватился за чужой шлем, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть меха к себе. Тандеркрекер примерил на себя роль ведущего и с удовольствием следовал ей. Он разорвал поцелуй, намеренно подцепив глоссой тоненькую струйку антифриза и растянув её.  
\- Всё ещё не хочешь присоединиться, Скрим? - заискивающе протянул он и, пользуясь случаем, забрался на распластанного автобота. Коленом Тандеркрекер раздвинул чужие ноги в стороны и невероятно эстетично прогнулся в спине, приглашая поиграть. Бамблби обхватил его за пояс, царапая пальцами основания крыльев. С самых кончиков слетел сноп искр, и десептикон вздрогнул, вывернув крылья невероятным образом.  
\- Что же ты делаешь, Тандер? - вопрос был риторическим. Старскрим дал команду на блокировку кварты и медленно приблизился к ним. - Ты уверен? - он наклонился к Бамблби, устанавливая прямой зрительный контакт. - Ты точно хочешь этого?  
Тандеркрекер приласкал чувствительное основание стекла на честплейте, и разведчик кивнул, как смог, приподнялся и клюнул сикера в губы.  
\- Ты сказал, что ответишь, если я тебя поцелую, - выдохнул Бамблби ему в губы, - когда я умоюсь… я умылся, - тихо рассмеялся он.  
Старскрим стравил пар и решительно откинул все сомнения прочь - если бы автобот хотел уйти, он бы ушёл. Тандеркрекер лишь ускорил процесс, тем более, всё проходило по обоюдному согласию, никакого насилия. Сикер коснулся кончиком пальцев его щеки и всё-таки припал к чужим губам в жарком поцелуем, мгновенно сминая их в порыве стремительно разгорающейся страсти.  
\- Так-то лучше, - проурчал Тандеркрекер и выпрямился. Пока бывший десептикон целовался с разведчиком, Громовержец продолжил гладить его, сжимать выступающие детали, запускать пальцы в проводку под неплотно прилегающими пластинами. Ярко-голубые диоды на бёдрах смущённо блестели, и сикер, скатившись вниз, принялся вылизывать и покусывать их, пока Старскрим развлекался с чужими губами и осыпал поцелуями фейсплет, иногда перебираясь на пульсирующие горловые магистрали. Бамблби раскинулся перед ним, сгорая от стыда и в то же время понимая, что он не хочет останавливаться. Завтра ему, скорее всего, будет настолько плохо, что он предпочтёт умереть, но сегодня… сегодня хотелось довести дело до конца. Тем более, когда две юрких гибких глоссы обихаживали его с такой нежностью.

Бамблби окончательно отпустил ситуацию и позволил себе, наконец, расслабиться. Удовольствие захлёстывало с головой, а искру покинуло чувство “неправильного”. Теперь-то совесть разведчика перед Читором была чиста. Если по велению Олсспарка - вернее, если Бамблби было так удобнее думать, - им суждено пройти некоторый путь вместе, так тому и быть. Некоторая симпатия глубоко в душе автобота зародилась довольно давно, но он успешно задавливал её много лет, не позволяя чувствам взять верх над разумом. Тем более, что прошлый Старскрим его бы не понял. А будто бы обнулившийся идеально подходил под какие-то внутренние критерии. Тандеркрекера Би немного недолюбливал (обоюдно, к слову сказать), но чем чаще он видел его со Старскримом, тем больше понимал, что они по-своему гармонично дополняли друг друга. И ему не хотелось мешать этой гармонии… пока сикеры не затянули его в странный водоворот новых ощущений и отношений. О том, что сам разведчик неплохо этому поспособствовал прошедшим вечером, Бамблби предпочёл артистично позабыть.  
\- Открывайся, - проурчал Тандеркрекер, - я хочу как следует тебя прощупать.  
Бамблби ответил сдавленным стоном. Паховая пластина разошлась, оголяя порт приёмной системы, прикрытый плотно сжатыми лепестками защитной мембраны. Правда, последние не мешали тягучим каплям масла скатываться по внутренней стороне бёдер. Старскрим в этот момент хищно облизнулся и недвусмысленно постучал когтем по кодпису.  
\- Всё давай, - тем же тоном, что и синий десептикон, изрёк он, сохраняя некоторую вибрирующую гортанность. Бамблби сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от пронзающей душу оптики и распахнул его. Скрутка мгновенно свернулась, её тут же накрыла чужая ладонь, обхватила, провела несколько раз вверх-вниз. - Хороший автобот, - одобрительно проурчал сикер.  
Бамблби взвизгнул и дёрнулся: Тандеркрекер выдохнул на лепестки мембраны горячий пар, а через клик прошёлся по ним глоссой, скользнул выше и надавил на мерцающий датчик наверху. Вспыхнувшая волна удовольствия мгновенно прошибла разведчика с ног до головы, и он выгнулся, толкнувшись скруткой в ладонь Старскрима. Тот усмехнулся и принялся ласкать его, зарываясь иногда кончиками пальцев в самое основание, ероша джампер и игриво покалывая искрами основание опорного стержня.  
Сикер внизу накрыл чувствительный датчик губами и принялся посасывать его, иногда перекатывая глоссой. Пара пальцев тем временем надавила на лепестки мембраны и осторожно проникла внутрь. Из форсунков тут же брызнуло масло, облегчая процесс. Бамблби из последних сил выкрутил настройки вокалайзера до минимума и раскинулся, позволяя летунам творить самые разные непотребства. Продолжая скользить кольцом ладони по скрутке, он наклонился и зарылся глоссой в уже найденное чувствительное основание стекла в честплейте. Провода внутри пульсировали так, словно по ним стремительно бежал раскалённый энергон.  
Тандеркрекер, продолжая вылизывать начинённую сенсорикой приёмную систему, не переставал двигать пальцами, растягивая ограничивающее кольцо. Интерфейса у Бамблби явно давно не было, поэтому следовало подготовить его. Особенно перед тем, как сверху навалится Старскрим и вдавит его в платформу, принимаясь быстро и резко вгонять вибрирующий джампер в податливое нутро. Сикер на клик оторвался и постучал бывшего десептикона по боку, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Можно мне растянуть его? - недвусмысленно поинтересовался он и для полноты картины несколько раз всадил и вытащил влажные пальцы из хлюпающего порта. - Или ты хочешь первым?  
\- Можно, - покачал шлемом сикер, - мне нравится, - чуть подумав, добавил он.  
Бамблби не успел спросить, о чём конкретно сейчас шёл разговор. Его ноги задрали выше, а Тандеркрекер уже потирался навершием собственного джампера о его приёмную систему. Из форсунок брызнуло ещё немного масла, когда коннектор всей длиной прошёлся по влажному порту и ткнулся кончиком в мигающий датчик. Бамблби подбросило…

А уж когда синий сикер рывком вогнал в него джампер сразу наполовину, мир вокруг растворился в шквале раздирающих корпус ощущений. Старскрим удержал его на месте, успокаивающе заурчав движком и принявшись осыпать чужой фейсплет беспорядочными поцелуями. Тандеркрекер вытащил скрутку и снова вогнал её, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока ограничивающее кольцо немного расслабится, и он сможет проникнуть глубже. Автобота под ним пробила крупная дрожь, и несмотря на обильное количество смазки, разведчик всё-таки волновался и рвано гонял вентиляцию.  
\- Тише-тише, - Старскрим всеми силами отвлекал его, поглаживая и лаская, - сейчас пройдёт, сейчас будет хорошо, - он кинул названному брату гневный взгляд, но тот только улыбнулся и удобнее перехватил чужие ноги, приподнимая их и меняя угол проникновения.  
\- Помоги ему, - предложил Громовержец. - Ты же знаешь, как, - его ладонь легла на подрагивающий джампер автобота и сжала его у основания. Бамблби дёрнулся, и скрутка десептикона скользнула ещё глубже в него.  
Первый шок проходил, уступая месту начинающему разгораться обжигающему пламени страсти. Некоторый дискомфорт исчезал, а уж когда Старскрим переместился немного в сторону и, склонившись, широко лизнул его коннектор, от страха и надуманной боли не осталось и следа.  
Старскрим принялся вылизывать украшенную голубой подсветкой скрутку, иногда накрывая навершие губами и сжимая его, вырывая из автобота сдавленные стоны. Тандеркрекер же, сохраняя выбранное положение, начал двигаться, постепенно погружая джампер в порт по самое основание. Разведчик попривык к его размеру и теперь даже слабо подмахивал, пока сикеры с разных сторон ублажали его. Опьянение давно исчезло, и сейчас ярко-жёлтого меха вело, скорее, от желания, чем от сверхзарядки. Это было так необычно, волнительно и невероятно нежно - что совсем не вязалось со сложившимся в сознании образом типичного десептикона. А довольно брезгливый Старскрим, добровольно согласившийся на оральные утехи, сильнее всего выбивался из общей картины.  
\- П-перестань… - с трудом выдавил из себя Бамблби и схватился за шлем сикера. - Н-не надо…  
\- Тебе не нравится? - мгновенно ощетинился Старскрим, вперившись в него не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Тандеркрекер замер, ожидая развязки и не зная, к чему готовиться: то ли успокаивать собрата, то ли постараться заткнуть слишком длинную глоссу автобота.  
\- П-просто… - Бамблби хрипнул вентиляцией и откинулся назад, - я знаю… что ты… что тебе… - он с трудом выражал мысли: не столько поза, сколько сама ситуация до сих пор казалась ему чем-то невероятным. - Н-не надо, если не х-хочешь, - кое-как прошелестел он.  
\- Это правда, я не люблю оральный интерфейс, - фыркнул Старскрим и предупреждающе накрыл испачканными смазкой пальцами губы Громовержца. Тот мгновенно их обхватил и принялся посасывать, томно заурчав вокалайзером. - Но если бы я не хотел, я бы не делал. Понятно? - он перевёл взгляд на автоботского разведчика, вывернутого перед ним практически наизнанку. - Ещё хоть один недовольный возглас, и я тебя выпорю, - пообещал сикер Бамблби. - Разумеется, тебе понравится, но слить ты сможешь только после моего разрешения, а иначе… - экс-десептикон нехорошо прищурился.  
\- Если вопросов больше нет, продолжаем, - рассмеялся Тандеркрекер и навалился бёдрами на автобота, принявшись вбивать его в платформу. Старскрим полез к сознаковцу целоваться, и Бамблби застонал, рассматривая в мельчайших подробностях, как сплетаются и игриво борются друг с другом чужие глоссы.  
Оторвавшись от немного расцарапанных клыками губ, Старскрим наклонился и решительно прошёлся глоссой по скрутке. Подпрыгивающий под глубокими толчками Бамблби невольно скользил дальше, тыкаясь навершием в губы. Старскрим опустил шлем ниже и раскрыл рот, пригасив оптику и принимаясь ублажать партнёра.

Тандеркрекер постепенно сбивался с ритма и начинал просто быстро подводить их всех к черте. Его джампер по самое основание исчезал в хлюпающей приёмной система разведчика, чей коннектор рваным рывкам толкался в глотку бывшего десептикона. Им хватило ещё нескольких бриймов зашкаливающего удовольствия, когда Тандеркрекер по максимуму вбился в автобота и залил его хлынувшими потоками трансфлюида. Старскрим вовремя выпрямился и пальцами помог разведчику содрогнуться в ребуте. Тёплые капли рывками украшали стекло честплейта и брюшные пластины, пока Тандеркрекер вибрировал внутри. Когда он вытащил скрутку, за ней тут же потянулась смазка, а через клик потекли излишки, образуя на платформе лужу. Меха тяжело вентилировали, подрагивая и переводя дух.  
\- Эй, Би, - Громовержец беззлобно ущипнул его за диод на бедре, - мы должны помочь Скримеру.  
\- Угомонись, - выдохнул тот и отпихнул скользнувший к нему манипулятор, - всё в порядке.  
\- Точно должны, - резюмировал Тандеркрекер, - словишь ещё немного кайфа? - спросил он. Бамблби облизнул и без того сухие губы и неуверенно кивнул. Синий сикер аккуратно поднял его и помог перевернуться, подарив при этом ещё один глубокий поцелуй. - Давай, Скример, он не против. Я же вижу, что тебе нужна разрядка. Это ненадолго, - шепнул он автоботу, удобно устроившемуся на коленях. Так можно получалось свести ноги и не сильно краснеть, когда по бёдрам стекали редкие, ещё не засхошие струйки смазки.  
\- Я правда не против, - пробормотал он и криво, но недвусмысленно вильнул бёдрами. - Скрим… не начинай…  
Старскрим встряхнулся, избавляясь от кликового ступора. Мысль о том, что в притягательно подрагивающем порте только что был чужой джампер, выбила почву из-под ног. Сикер сам не ожидал, что это так его заведёт. Кажется, Тандеркрекер не прогадал, когда спросил, может ли он “растянуть” автобота.  
\- Но если что-то пойдёт не так, сразу скажи об этом! - торопливо отозвался экс-десептикон. Тандеркрекер скатился на пол, уступая место, и похабно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если что, я ему помогу, не впервой, - совершенно спокойно изрёк он и присел рядом с фейсплетом разведчика. - И тебе помогу, если хочешь. Меня мало что смущает…  
Бамблби подтянул его шлем к себе и подарил благодарный поцелуй, кивнул. Старскрим тем временем активировал свою скрутку и облизнулся.  
Разведчик глухо вскрикнул в чужие губы, когда ограничивающие кольцо растянулось сильнее, чем он предполагал. Порт сократился, подстраиваясь под другие размеры. Старскрим не был сильно больше, но нескольких дополнительных витков хватило, чтобы обмануть сенсорику. Обманчиво крупный, джампер медленно продвигался вглубь, легко скользя по остаткам трансфлюида. Тандеркрекер довольно ухмыльнулся и прильнул к автоботу в новом поцелуе, раззадоривая его и не давая сосредоточиться на чём-то одном.  
Старскрим закусил губу и навалился на мех сверху, принимаясь ритмично и довольно быстро двигать бёдрами. Коннектор пульсировал, готовый в любой момент взорваться и оросить сверхчувствительное после первого интерфейса нутро. Бамблби всхлипывал и стонал, слабо подмахивая рваным толчкам. Он старался не думать о том, что умудрился прогнуться этой ночью сразу под двоих. И хотя его не обижали, - а наоборот, ублажали - чувства в искре кипели странные и неоднозначные. Автобот искренне не знал, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к подобному тандему.  
Старскрим, словно почувствовав, о чём думал его принимающий, мягко разорвал поцелуй и повернул шлем разведчика к себе. Бамблби смотрел на него взглядом раненого зверя, загнанного в ловушку, и сикер сделал единственное, что могло хоть как-то спасти ситуацию: вовлёк его в новый поцелуй, на ментальном уровне транслируя только одну мысль - они его не бросят, у них всё будет хорошо. Тандеркрекер снова забрался на платформу и прижался к автоботу спереди. Бамблби оказался зажат между двумя корпусами, один из которых сейчас бессовестно драл его снизу.

Синий десептикон с ухмылкой обхватил и свой, и чужой коннектор ладонью, стравливая с кончиков пальцев слабые искры. Новая волна удовольствия поднималась куда медленнее, чем в первый раз, но все трое чувствовали, что после этого ребута они вырубятся надолго. Громовержец принялся надрачивать скрутки, осыпая поцелуями пылающий фейсплет автобота, пока Старскрим таранил его с другой стороны. Ребут подступал медленно, но основательно. Все меха начинали уставать, и экс-десептикон, заметив это, ускорился - ещё чуть-чуть, совсем немного…!  
Бамблби с хриплым вскриком вцепился в Тандеркрекера, заливая свои брюшные пластины смазкой во второй раз. Только теперь она смешалась с трансфлюидом десептикона, пока Старскрим содрогался в нём, насадив чужие бёдра на себя по самое основание. Ограничивающее кольцо внутри сокращалось, а смазка стекала по джамперу, выплёскиваясь будто под давлением. Сикер с громким похабным хлюпаньем выудил скрутку наружу, из-за чего Бамблби протестующе замычал и до скрежета металла вцепился в Тандеркрекера. Ноги сводила судорога, и он завалился вперёд, обессиленно отключая оптику и вырубаясь в мгновение ока.  
\- Завтра я буду жутко жалеть об этом, - тихо признался Старскрим, поддерживая бесчувственного автобота. Кончик его джампера до сих пор подрагивал, а из оголовка - словно в подтверждение конца - выкатилась ещё пара капель ароматной смазки.  
\- Не будешь, - решительно отозвался Тандеркрекер. - Вот повторим ещё пару раз интерфейс, закрепим успех, трахнув тебя вдвоём, привыкнешь.  
\- Чего это меня? - тихо возмутился Старскрим. - Я тут не один, между прочим.  
\- Бамблби через это уже прошёл, меня это ни капли не смущает, а громче всех любишь возмущаться именно ты, - пояснил Громовержец. - Но этот вопрос мы обговорим завтра. А сейчас я хочу в оффлайн… - зевнул он.  
Сосредоточенно вентилируя, сикеры, зажав бесчувственного автобота между собой, с трудом устроились на изгвазданной платформе и, сплетясь невообразимым клубком, позволили ночи накрыть их тёплым полотном изолетика.

*** 

Утро наступило днём. Старскрим проснулся первым и с отвращением покосился на заляпанный корпус. Вбитая в прошивку брезгливость требовала отмываться сразу после коннекта, а не оставлять это дело на утро. Но ночью он слишком устал, чтобы куда-то идти. Убедившись, что два других меха до сих пор отдыхали, он аккуратно разжал объятия и сполз на пол, пошатнувшись, направился к дезке. Когда корпус отмок, а внутри затеплилась жизнь, экс-десептикон отрубил напор и, насухо вытеревшись, пошёл обратно. Как он и ожидал, его партнёры уже проснулись. Правда, Бамблби возмущённо, но невразумительно что-то мычал, слабо отбиваясь от сикера, а Тандеркрекер, навалившись на него сверху, приставал с поцелуями, изредка хихикая.  
\- Что же, все живы, это хорошо, - Старскрим сделал круг, добравшись до энергария и выудив оттуда несколько кубов. - Что дальше? - он уселся в кресло, где вчера его ждал Тандеркрекер, и надорвал оболочку. Насущный вопрос прозвучал глупее, чем когда Старскрим воспроизводил его в уме.  
\- Как что? Жизнь, - удивился Тандеркрекер. - Я люблю тебя, ты меня. Он любит тебя, ты его. А друг с другом, - сикер игриво царапнул разведчика по шейным кабелям, - мы договоримся.  
\- Я не хочу договариваться! - смущённо возмутился Бамблби. - Я хочу домой! П-пусти меня! Немедленно!  
\- Ну Прайму пожалуйся, какой я нехороший, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Громовержец. - Сути это не изменит. А если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты убежишь. И нам придётся снова тебя ловить… Не вижу смысла создавать себе лишние проблемы, - в этот раз сикер прервал сопротивление на корню, заткнув сгорающего со стыда автобота очередным поцелуем. - Так-то лучше…   
\- Это похищение, - чувствуя, как начинают сдавать позиции, пробормотал Бамблби. - Скрим, ну хоть ты! П-пожалуйста… Ты должен меня понять!  
\- Отпусти его, Тандер, - велел экс-десептикон. Громовержец заворчал, и ему пришлось повторить: - Я сказал, отпусти его, Тандер.  
Джет скорчил недовольное выражение фейсплета и отстал от разведчика, поднявшись на ноги. Он опустил взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что скрутка до сих пор болталась между ног. Бамблби виновато отвернулся, мгновенно сгорбившись и не зная, куда деть себя, чтобы было не так стыдно. Старскрим фыркнул, и его сознаковец рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно-ладно, не буду вас смущать! - хлопнул ладонями Тандеркрекер. - Пойду сполоснусь. А вы тут пока посидите, поболтайте. А ты, - он ткнул когтём в автобота, - подумай над моими словами. Я говорил совершенно серьёзно.  
Негромко напевая, сикер исчез за дверями ванной. В комнате воцарилась тишина. Старскрим тоже думал.  
\- Вообще-то он прав, - внезапно изрёк джет, - бессмысленно отрицать, что у нас есть чувства друг к другу. И честно говоря, вчера я хотел перед тобой извиниться, - смущённо добавил он.  
\- За что? - удивился Бамблби, позабыв на время о пожирающем искру стыде. - Это мне нужно извиняться… Напился, как монстрбот на застолье, а потом вёл себя… неподобающим образом.  
\- За то, что прогнал тебя и не сразу понял самого себя, - решительно отозвался Старскрим. - Вчера ты действительно вёл себя отвратительно, но это не страшно, - отмахнулся он, жестом предотвратив лишние вопросы. - Честно говоря, вчера ты помог мне кое-что осознать… И именно поэтому я прошу тебя прислушаться к Тандеркрекеру.  
\- У него лучше получалось заботиться о тебе, чем у меня, - пробормотал Бамблби. - Я не понял, где твои личные границы, а он чётко их видит. Наверное, я разочаровал Читора.  
\- Тандеркрекер тоже не сразу нащупал их, - хмыкнул сикер, - а Читор… - искру под кокпитом сдавило уже знакомое экс-десептикону тепло, - думаю, Читор рад, что всё так сложилось, - в воображении тут же всплыла ярко-зелёная оптика, долгое время преследовавшая сикера в оффлайновых модуляциях.  
\- Прости, Скрим, но мне нужно время, - собравшись с силами, выпалил спорткар. - Желательно у себя и в одиночестве.  
\- Хорошо, - Старскрим смял пустую оболочку из-под топлива и поднялся, подошёл к нему, - это твоё право. Никто не собирается тебя похищать и насильно удерживать рядом с нами, - сикер приподнял чужой фейсплет за подбородок, - но я буду рад, если ты вернёшься. Мы будем рады.  
Бамблби резко подался вперёд, закрепляя их соглашение. Он обещал подумать и сделает это. Когда Тандеркрекер вернулся, автобота уже не было.  
\- Поскольку из нас двоих именно ты представляешь собой рассадник пошлости и неиссякаемой фантазии, тебе и оттирать платформу, - велел Старскрим и тут же ответил на незаданный вопрос: - Бамблби вернётся, когда всё осознает. Нам всем нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
\- Мне не нужно, я и так уже привык и смирился, - хмыкнул Громовержец. - Чем займёмся? - игриво подмигнул он товарищу.  
\- Ты - платформой, - осадил его Старскрим. - А мне нужно сходить к Прайму. У меня появились кое-какие мысли насчёт укрепления мирного договора. Думаю, ему понравится.  
Пока сикеры словесно подтрунивали друг над другом, Бамблби бочком возвращался к себе. Его кварта располагалась совсем близко, но несмотря на это он всё равно умудрился нарваться на товарища. Рэк-и-Руин одобрительно присвистнули, когда заметили изгвазданного смазкой с ног до головы разведчика.  
\- Ни слова! - прошипел автобот. - Ни единого, мать вашу, слова!  
Братья синхронно заржали и показали ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы обоих манипуляторов. Бамблби нащупал в сабспейсе ключ-карту и тихо про себя выругался: если бы вчера он залез туда пальцами поглубже, ему бы не пришлось сгорать со стыда уже несколько джооров. Рэк-и-Руин прошли мимо и постучались в комнату Арси. Ещё до того, как она открыла дверь, разведчик успел заскочить к себе: иначе восторженно-удивлённых возгласов было не избежать.  
Стравив пар и переведя дух, мех выпрямился и тут же замер на пороге, разинув рот. Напротив стоял едва различимый силуэт Читора. Звероформе тепло улыбнулся ему и кивнул, подтверждая выбор. Бамблби мгновенно позабыл о своём внешнем виде и неуверенно шагнул вперёд. Призрак склонил шлем вбок и ехидно ему подмигнул, стремительно растворяясь в лучах солнца. Би кашлянул и обескуражено опустился на ближайший к нему стул.  
Кажется, Старскрим был прав: Читор (а значит, и Оллспарк в его лице) одобрял сделанный выбор. И это означало только одно: Бамблби не скоро избавится от двух наглых летунов. Да уже и не хотелось, если честно. Странно, непривычно, но ведь неплохо! Кивнув самому себе, он поднялся и побрёл в дезку оттирать с честплейта следы бурной ночи.  
Пожалуй, днём он зайдёт к Оптимусу и спросит у него совета, какой линии поведения лучше держаться. А вечером, когда все автоботы обмусолят новости (в том, что Рэк-и-Руин не будут держать глоссу за дентопластинами, Бамблби был уверен), он завалится к сикерам с хорошим топливом и предложит посмотреть какое-нибудь холо. Период ухаживаний никто не отменял, несмотря на сумбурное начало. Улыбнувшись, разведчик включил в дезке свет и шагнул под тёплые струи. Читор мог покоиться с миром, этого было достаточно.


End file.
